


Delinquent

by kremit1000



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Coming of Age, Derry (Stephen King), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, IT - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Pre-IT Chapter Two (2019), Road Trips, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Summer, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kremit1000/pseuds/kremit1000
Summary: Eddie and Richie haven't spoken in years. The Losers Club fell apart, and all have graduated high school without a word to eachother. But one road trip to California will change that all...- A Roadtrip  Reddie fic. Ft. Stenbrough!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 54
Kudos: 77





	1. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Delinquent! Buckle up ;)

As Eddie Kaspbrak slipped out his bedroom window, his mother found the note. She screamed in horror, clutching the note to her chest. Sobs began to echo from the Kaspbrak household as the small boy stood on the slatted roof in his white keds, hearing his mother call his name in wild desperation.

“Eddie baby!” she wailed and screamed over and over, Eddie’s heart beginning to beat out of his chest like some hunted animal. He began to desperately crawl down off of the roof, clumsily dropping off into the rose bushes that edged his childhood home. The thorns stabbed at his exposed thighs as he crawled out of the bushes and ran through his yard. The familiar creak of his front door exploded through the quiet Derry night as he got to the sidewalk, followed by his mother’s even more familiar screams. 

“Stop Eddie! Baby please!” she shrieked of the porch, her beady pig eyes spotting Eddie as he began to dart away from the house. She ran after the boy in a state of adrenaline panic, sweat pouring off of her back as she ran down the block in her tightly fitted nightgown. She cried, wailed, and moaned after her son running down the street, Eddie far ahead of her. He was always a good runner…

She cried out to him “Please come back!” “ I’ll push your bedtime to 11’o clock! We can watch your favorite movies! I’ll even buy you ice cream!” she begged into the suburban night, her voice rasped with desperation. Eddie stopped for a moment and slowly spun around- readying himself to say sorry. He paused, watching as his mother heaved down the sidewalk- calling his name- her face red and puffy. Cursing under his breath, he turned back around and ran into the night. And so Sonia Kaspbrak was left alone, almost collapsing as she sobbed after her runaway son.

When Eddie had finally reached downtown Derry, his heart had finally come to a regular pace. He walked through the city, avoiding eye contact with the few people awake and outside at that time of night. It was nearly two in the morning. Eddie had never left his house after ten o clock before, let alone two. Drunk men laughed heartily as he passed the watering hole, the scent of beer and bad decisions lingering in the air. They barely noticed the scrawny, rabbit-like boy, with his tan backpack, his red duffel bag, and two different fanny packs strapped to his midsection- each shaking like a baby rattle with every step (if the baby rattle was filled with various amounts of antihistamines, blood pressure medications, and different vitamin capsules of course). It was an average Derry night- dry, cool and dark, the streetlights barely able to fill the narrow streets with their orange light.

As he got farther through town, farther into the darkness, his stomach began to turn. The goosebumps came back, the sinking of his stomach and rising of his heart into a solid lump in his throat. 

"Fuck fuck fuck,"the boy began to think, approaching the kissing bridge." Why am I doing this? What the fuck am I doing?"He dotted on, thinking about his mother, all alone in that small obsessively clean home. He contemplated going back, thought about it, in fact, he decided he would… And yet he kept walking, hands tucked into his pockets as he felt the folded letter in his pocket- the letter that started this all.

He had received it two weeks ago, a day after his 18th birthday , a small yellowed envelope addressed for an “Eddie Kaspbrak”. Nobody called him Eddie anymore. The only person who called him that was his mother. He went by Ed or Edward now-at least that’s what his teachers all called him. He didn’t talk much with his classmates, not anymore. Eddie saw who it was from, written in small print in the top corner- Mike Hanlon. He opened it and felt his heart stop, reading the excited and seemingly happy words on the page. He buried the letter in his dresser, trying to push it out of his mind. "No way in hell," he thought as he hid it under his underwear, tightie whities folded into neat squares as his mother had taught him. And yet here he was- not even two hours ago having hastily packed up all his essential items and saved cash before writing the note that would send his mother into a downward spiral of depression and constant panic over the next few weeks.

He felt sick as he thought of his mother, walking onto the bridge. He thought of how he left her- sweating, out of breath and all alone, kneeling on the cool Derry sidewalk. How could he do that to the woman who had protected him all of his life? He looked down at his feet as he thought, down at his beat-up white keds and neatly tied laces. He promised himself he would make it up to her- a cake on her birthday or maybe just a big old hug. 

"Mommy would love just a hug, "He thought and more as he crossed the bridge and entered the woods, hand tucked into his small gym short pockets. He thought she deserved better than this. She cared for him more than anyone- and here he was running away into the night. He didn’t even tell her where he was going- hell he didn’t even know. Yet, even with the uncertainty of the future, he kept walking down the road- trying not to think of what his mother would be doing at the moment.

Eddie walked for what felt like hours, his feet tired as they beat down on the black pavement. He went through the woods of Derry, tightly clenching his inhaler as the occasional car passed. Headlights sliced through the darkness like a knife, Eddie always gazing down at his shoes as they passed- as he always did when nervous. Eventually, he emerged into the countryside, nearing closer to his destination with every passing moment. As he got closer, passing the small farms and signs he remembered from his childhood, he began to feel even sicker. His stomach churned like rancid butter, butterflies, bees, and all sorts of insects flying around in his chest. He wasn’t sure he could do this. Years had passed- it was time to move on…

But onward the boy continued, spurred by something he couldn’t quite explain. Despite the hesitation, the worry, the absolute dread his feet carried him on. He walked through the night, moonlight reflecting off his neatly combed back curls. Then he saw it in the distance- a small farmhouse backed by long fields of short summer corn and wildflowers. As he got closer, he heard the squeal of bigs and the bawking of chickens. He swallowed hard as he saw the large RV and the group of almost familiar teens gathered around it- all six of them. And so Eddie approached them- sweat building up on his brow despite the cool weather and breeze in the air. 

When the boy approached the small group of teens, all eyes went his direction- his own gaze avoidant and shaky. It was the losers club- the friends from his childhood- strangers to him now. A boy came running at him, with short-cropped hair and smooth brown skin, smiling as if Eddie was a long friend returning from war. Eddie was snatched up in an embrace, feeling the air squeezed out of him- the night silent but with their breathing. Eddie tensed up like a statue, his eyes wide and glassy. His body screamed with anxiety as he realized where he was, who was here, and what they were all about to do…

“I missed you all so much,” The taller one whispered, just loud enough for the others to hear. Eddie sighed.

“I missed you too Mike,” he murmured, his eyes meeting with Richie Tozier’s for the first time in over four years. And that's when Eddie Kaspbrak knew, he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Delinquent and I can't wait to post more! I'm stoked to write this


	2. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know I'm actually working on a spotify companion playlist for this story that I may publicly share if anyone is interested! ;)

"We’re driving all the fucking way to California?” Beverly blurted, her eyebrows raised at Mike, who’s arm was still wrapped around Eddie’s stiff frame. Cigarette in hand, she nervously tapped her foot on the ground. She took a puff as she listened to Mike, who had the attention of the other equally confused Losers. Eddie looked at her, with the vaguest hint of a smile plastered on his face. 

After all these years she was still one of the prettiest girls Eddie had ever met- with her now shoulder-length messy red bob, soft olive eyes, and perfectly bow-shaped lips in which her cigarette rested. In the few years since they talked she had matured in a full woman, no longer a tomboy like in her youth. She wore an odd arrangement of obviously thrifted clothes- a faded denim pair of overalls and some puffed out “hippie blouse” as Eddie’s mother would have described. Yep- she still had that spark of independence in the way she presented herself. Eddie had always wished he was like that too. Bev was never afraid to speak her mind, do what she wanted to do. 

The farm around then was nearly identical to how Eddie remembered it, a small rustic home resting in front of a larger red barn. Around then, young corn rustled about, as the summer breeze blew through them. It was a bucolic sight, rustling plants, unkempt grass, two rustic buildings, and the occasional chicken bawking about. It was so peaceful- not the type of peace in Eddie’s suburban neighborhood- with it’s barking dogs and cars racing down the street at night No, this was real peace, dark and quiet but with the sound of nature and farm animals.

“Yes I know- I know it sounds crazy,” Mike started, meeting all of the Losers with his doughy eyes, something the others were unable to do. “ But it really isn’t that long- I promise! Six hours a day for a little over a week and we’ll be there! We’ll stay in motels and hotels and all the like and see cool stuff along the way! We can go hiking and shopping!” he stammered- eliciting strange looks from the others. Bev looked at him with a quizzical eyebrow, passing a hand through her bangs.

“Mike. “ Beverly sighed. “I’m pretty sure I speak for all of us when I say this is fucking crazy. How are we gonna pay for this? Do you think our parents are gonna even allow this?” she said- Stan nodding and Eddie looking up at Mike. Ben and Bill were quiet.

“Well… I have been saving up money for the trip itself so as for gas I wouldn’t worry.” Mike began, hesitance in his voice. He motioned to the RV, a moderately large mobile home with pale yellow siding, sun-bleached Eddie concluded. “We can either sleep in this- of course, whilst paying for RV parks or we can stay in motels,” he said- cheesily flashing his bright white teeth. Eddie looked up at the RV and subtly cringed. It looked at least a decade old, with faded paneling, mud and dirt splashed about the side and old tires that looked as if they could burst at any moment. Eddie’s insides twisted as he thought of what the interior might look like.

The other losers were quiet for a moment, Bev finishing her cigarette before stomping it into the ground. Stan shook his head, before beginning to speak- hos voice meek and uncertain, just as it had been in their childhood. His old gelled blonde curls had grown into borderline strawberry blonde over the years, as well as curlier and freer. He still was obsessively clean and tidy of course, with his blue button-ups and pressed black shorts.

“C’mon Mike. This is stupid,” he stated, picking up the large blue duffel bag at his feet. “I’m going home,” he finished watching Mike’s smile drop. Stan looked around and offered an awkward smile, before beginning to walk down the gravel driveway and out to his car in neat small steps. The others were still for a moment before begging to grab their own things, not saying a word. Eddie sensed the mutual agreement. This was stupid, a waste of time, emotion, and most importantly- money. Mike watched, helpless, Eddie still at his side as they all began to walk away. Eddie wasn’t sure what to do. He knew he needed to leave, and yet his leg’s wouldn’t work. He should go home, mommy would be worried sick.

“Cmon guys…” he murmured. “ Bill, Ben?” he asked, just to be met with silence. Eddie watched with Mike, looking around and biting his lip, unsure of what to do.  
“Beverly?” Mike pressed on as the redhead slung her bag over her shoulder.

“Sorry, Mike- Stan was right,” she frowned, turning around and beginning down the driveway with the others. Mike and Eddie watched, silent until Mike had an idea. He quickly ran off and grabbing a thick wooden bin. He placed it on the ground and stood on top, clearing his voice before shouting to the teens scattered across his driveway.

“Guys stop! Are we really gonna let this be the end?” he began to declare, confident as if he was preaching to the crowds. “ This is our last summer. Our last summer in Derry- and probably our last summer together.” Mike shouted down his driveway and into the night, the others turning to look back at him. “I know- I know things have been rough. Most of us haven’t talked in years... But are we gonna let that be our legacy together? Don’t you guys remember what we had!? We were The Losers Club! Are we really gonna pretend none of that ever happened because of one fight?” Mike stopped, his voice starting to choke up.

The fight- Eddie thought. He felt himself sink for a moment- flashes of memory running through his mind. Shouting, name-calling, Richie Tozier hurling words into his chest like a cannon… But Mike continued, Eddie fading back to reality.

“ Now I’m no speech giver like Big Bill,” he laughed motioning to the boy in the striped red shirt. “ But what I’m trying to say is that this- this is our last chance together. Yeah, it may be stupid, but we need to take this chance. It’s now or never, and I don’t want everyone leaving Derry, knowing that the people I love most still hate each other like this.” Mike finished, looking out at the scattered teens in his driveway. They stared back- sentinel frowns plastered onto their faces. The farm was quiet but with the gentle clicks of crickets in the surrounding fields. After a few moments, one of them spoke up.

“Fine. I’ll come,” Beverly said. She slowly walked back towards Mike and Eddie, her bag slung over her shoulder. She was silent after that, coming to the two boys and looking back towards the others with pleading. Slowly but surely they began to give in- returning to the group until only one was left. Richie Tozier.

Richie stood at the back of the driveway next to his car, adjusting his glasses. Eddie stole glances at him, each time reminded of the words that had come from his pink trashmouth lips. Eddie recognized him in an instant- all of his core features till there; the milky skin spattered with freckles, his bushy dark brows, and even darker ebony curls, the knife-like cheekbones, and the lanky build. He even dressed (relatively) the same- an old worn Nirvana shirt, hidden behind the folds of an obscenely bright floral Hawaiian shirt. He wore the same glasses he always had, fishbowls in front of his deep brown eyes. He was a fashion disaster- just as he always been.

He stood there all alone, looking back from Loser to Loser: Bev- with a cigarette in her mouth once again, something the boy desperately wanted for himself; Ben who looked at Mike as if hoping for advice; Bill and Stan who looked back at Richie, something strange in their eyes; ad of course at Eddie, his eyes buried in the earth. He barely looked at Eddie before deciding what he would do, that familiar feeling of burning in his chest coming back to him as it often did when he thought of his old friend. He stepped forward, his black converse clicking with the gravel driveway.

“Fine Mike. If your mom could come this morning then I guess I can come now,” he said with a sneer, smiling through clenched teeth. Stan and Beverly laughed, Mike simply smiled. Eddie didn’t say a word as Richie approached the group and everyone began to talk again in hushed uneasy tones. Yep- Richie Tozier was the same kid he had been years ago, Eddie concluded. But why would he be surprised? Once a trashmouth, always a trashmouth.

Mike couldn’t help but smile as he looked around at the semicircle of Losers that had formed around him. They were finally all here, it was happening- Eddie, Beverly, Richie, Stan, Bill, and Ben. Waves of memories began to wash over all of them as they looked at each other, especially Mike.

“Wel then,” Milke grinned, giddy with excitement. “Let’s go then!” he said before spinning around and unlocking the RV. They all began to filter in, still quiet but with the occasional murmur. Eddie looked around, not helping but smiling when he entered behind Beverly.

“Wow,” he mumbled looking around at the quaint interior of the RV. They all filed in as Mike turned on the lights illuminating the long hall-like room. It was far more comfortable than he had expected, dark hardwood floors (no doubt fake ), an old but cute gray couch fainting what seemed to be a kitchen, and a small red dining booth that could easily fit a few people.

“Better than I expected Mike,” Stan stated, allowing a finger to trace along with the linoleum countertop. No dust to be found.

“Yep! Bought her myself, cleaned it all up last week, got it all prepared,” he announced, standing tall and proud- his head almost touching the ceiling. His balance shifted from foot to foot as the others looked about. While it wasn’t the most spacious thing ever, two people could easily stand side by side without cramming, and it was long enough to accommodate them all fairly easily.

Mike began to explain to the Losers about the details of the RV- Some things were useful (How the bathroom, shower, and kitchen appliances worked), Somethings not so useful (The model of RV, where he had gotten it, the price, etc.). They listened with few comments, an obvious tension still in the air. Mike smiled, despite sensing it. It was better- it would get better, he told himself. But deeper down he worried. What if things never did get better? What if after all of this, it’s all the same- The Losers going their separate ways, spiting each other, pretending as if they bond they had never existed. He could barely stand the thought.

Eddie watched Mike’s smile falter but for a moment before coming back. “Mommy’s smile does that too,” he thought. That’s when Eddie had learned that she wasn’t truly happy. The smiles, the laughs- there was something they were hiding. Probably his father- her ex-husband who had disappeared into the night when he was two. The boy had no real memories of him or the woman his mother was before he left. She was probably happier- something Eddie wished for her now. She deserved so much more than life had dealt her- Eddie thought. And yet here Eddie was- doing the thing that he knew would kill her most- abandoning her. Letting a cringe push through his stoic expression- he stuffed the thoughts farther down.

“For sleeping,” Mike began, snapping Eddie from the fog in his mind. “There is a bunk bed in the back, double-sized mattresses,” he stated, Eddie feeling uneasy. 

“That’s’ not a lot of room. Or privacy,” Eddie spoke up from the back of the group, looking pale in the face. Mike looked at him and nodded.

“Um yes,” he paused for thought. “Well I guess motels it is?” he suggested, with a nervous chuckle. The others all agreed as they looked at Mike, each teen still petrified to move- to “make themselves at home” in the tiny dark RV. And so after they had finally “settled,” Mike hopped in the driver’s seat and revved the engine.

Eddie sat at the booth parallel to the kitchen, the dull red leather cold on his thighs. The lights were almost all off as the different Losers found different places to relax. They were to drive for a few hours Mike had said, “To evade any suspicious parents,” he suggested casting a glance at Eddie. They would find a motel to stay for the night. Then the real journey would begin. From Maine to California. 

“What the fuck have I gotten myself into,” he sighed, gently thumping his head into the table.

“I’m wondering the same fucking thing,” a familiar female voice whispered. He looked up, Beverly Marsh sitting at the seat across from him. She smiled at Eddie for the first time in years. And Eddie smiled too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos, comment and bookmark if you haven't yet :) id love to hear your thoughts, suggestions and the like!  
> Also reminder on the Spotify playlist is anyone is interested :)


	3. The Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and the Losers arrive at their first destination, a Motel in the middle of nowhere...

They had gotten to the motel at 4’ thirty in the morning, the sky becoming a deep Indigo as daybreak approached. The stars were out and the silvery moon hung low in the sky, illuminating the parking lot with faint silver light. Eddie stumbled out of the RV behind Beverly, his stomach turning as his eyes set on where they were to stay for the night. It was nothing like the motels Eddie had seen in the movies, with their layers of rooms, blue pools and bright neon signs. Instead, resting before Eddie and rest of the losers was a squat cube-like building, covered in dirty paneling, lit up with a single orange streetlight and with a flickering green sign that was missing multiple entire letters. The Losers were in the middle of nowhere and yet voices- laughter, screaming, and talking- could be heard muffled from the inside of a bar sitting not ten feet away from the Motel.

“Are you sure this is the only motel in town Mike?” Stan asked, glancing at the tallest in the group.

“Um… I think so, I didn’t see anything as we were driving. The town basically is one road after all,”

“I’d hardly call it a town Mike,” Ben murmured looking around at the few concrete “buildings” lying around.

“Great… Let’s find the office I suppose,” Stan suggested, shaking his head as he trekked forward- the other Losers following behind.

They each got a room for the night, each handing over a twenty-dollar bill to the man who worked the receptionist office, one of the strangest old men Eddie had ever seen, with a shock of red hair protruding from a leathery brown head and a rat-like mustache sticking from under his hooked nose. The man (ironically named “Moe”) showed them each to their rooms- frequently mumbling under his breath and sneezing wildly upon opening up the rooms. Eddie too sneezed when he had entered the room- a thin layer of dust covering everything but the bed.

It wasn’t as bad as the boy expected really, just a small square room with an outdated bathroom, an old wooden dresser, and a bed with vintage (and obviously faded ) floral covers. The carpet however was an unappealing deep blood red, matching the strangely unsettling red ceiling. 

“Fuck,” the boy murmured as he closed his door and set his bags on the bed. He lied back and let out a groan, the bedsprings digging into his spine, and dust jumping into the air. His hand dug through one of the fanny packs still strapped to his torso and brought out his inhaler. Absentmindedly, he took a puff from it. Feeling his throat expand, he sighed. His eyes scanned the wine-colored ceiling, lit with a dim yellow lamp in the corner of the room. 

“Welp, here I am,” the boy muttered. He was wide awake, his soft brown eyes open and alert. On a normal night right now, he'd be sleeping in his bed at home- waking up in just a few hours to his mother calling his name for breakfast. “Eddie, come get your cereal!” She would yell up. She had always poured the milk before calling for her Eddie. He hated it. If he took awhile- it would be disgustingly soggy by the time he could eat. Eddie could never figure out why she always did it that way, always forcing him to throw his clothes and bound down the steps, just to be yelled at for not being careful.

He frowned, thinking of her. It was at least the tenth time he had done so that night- each time a wave of nausea spreading over his body. She was going to be furious when he got home- she would kill him, Eddie thought. But he knew, in reality, all she would do was cry. She always cried when Eddie did things she didn’t like. When Eddie had gotten scrapes and bruises in the Barrens, she cried. When Eddie had told her he didn’t want his pills (which she knew were fake), she cried. She even cried when the boy had asked if he could join track last year. Eddie rolled over, continuing to frown. He didn’t want her to cry again- she had cried enough. He knew what he was doing was hurting her- but he didn’t want to hurt her. These conflicting emotions and thoughts swirled about him, stirring his nausea and promptly a headache.

“Fuck me, ” the boy sighed as he sat up and began rooting through one of his fanny packs. “If I forgot my ibuprofen I’m literally gonna-” he began muttering before being interrupted. There was a knock on the door.

Eddie sat still for a moment, looking around. Who the hell needed him at this hour? He swore again( though he’d never admit it, he was quite the trashmouth himself) and stood up, walking to the door- still in his bright white keds and tall white socks.

“Who is it?” he spoke up, opening the door to a tall boy with curly black hair quietly standing outside. It was Richie, standing at his doorway at four-thirty in the morning.What was he doing at that point in the night, flashing those ridiculous puppy dog eyes through his glasses? Eddie sighed. “What do you want Richie?” 

“I just wanted to talk Eddie,”

“What the hell is there to talk about Richie. It's late- I wanna sleep,” he lied.

“Can I come in?” Richie asked. Eddie, looking down and biting his lip moved out of the way. Richie stumbled in looked around before letting out a nervous chuckle. “Wow- this ceiling is almost as red as my-,”

“What do you want Richie?” Eddie interrupted, leaning against his door and crossing his arms into his small frame. The room was filled with deafening silence as Richie turned around and faced Eddie. He knit his brows together- remembering the times they had together; taking turns riding on the back of Bill’s bike, laughing together as they built their damn with the help of Ben, lying together in the hammock down in the clubhouse… But that was all gone now. In front of Richie wasn’t the little boy he once knew- but a young man, with that same almond skin, ever so curled brunette hair and rabbit-like face.

“I just wanted to talk,” Richie started, his confidence faltering. “I wanted to talk about that day- the argument,” he continued, Eddie’s eyes avoiding his. Eddie didn’t want to even think about that day- the day everything had gone to shit.

“Richie I can’t with this right now. Can we please do this some other time?” he sighed.

“No, we can’t,”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because we have to clear the air now if we're gonna survive this trip, Eddie. Don’t you wanna clear your conscience and make this better now?” he stated, Eddie’s jaw subtly dropping as he looked up from his feet and at Richie.

“Me?” he sniveled in disgust. “Why do I have to clear my concience? Why should that be my responsibility?” he huffed. “Richie- you’re the one that started that argument in the first place,”

“I was trying to help you. Eddie, you know that, and I know you know I’m still right!” Richie began to raise his voice, nearly tripping over his words. Eddie had seen the boy get mad before, it was never pretty. But rage boiled up through his small body as he continued to fight back.

“Help me? All you did was come for me and attack my momm- my mother!”

“Attack? Eddie listens to yourself. You know this is ridiculous. I said it four years ago and I’ll say it again,” he began before taking a deep breath. Time seemed to stop as Eddie looked up, anticipating the inevitable words “You need to fucking escape from that disgusting woman! She is not good for you Eddie,” he started- his freckled face getting red as Eddie stood and watched, the color draining from his own face. “ She has you in her fucking hand- no claw! That woman has you trapped under her fat claw trying to control you, Eddie! And you just fucking let her! Why do you let her?“ he continued, his voice cracking as he said his next words- seemingly not wanting to say them himself.  
“You need to man up Eddie! Cause right now- you're- you’re fucking weak! You’re this weak little boy who needs to grow up and not let his mommy control him like the puppet he is” Richie near exploded, his glasses near falling off of his face. Eddie stood there in shock, tears welling up in his large brown eyes. He stood there and let out a sniffle, shocked. Richie looked up at him- regret creeping into his eyes. It was just like it had been four years ago- the fighting, the screaming- then the regret. 

“Oh my god- Ed’s I’m-” Richie began to apologize stepping forward.

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Eddie sneered looking up at Richie. Richie’s widened as the boy continued, taken aback. “Don’t you call me Ed’s ever again. “ he began shyly, gaining intensity with every word. “In fact Richie, don’t ever talk to me again. Don’t you get that disgusting trashmouth near me again,” he escalated, bridging the gap between him and Richie. “Because you know what, I’ll stand by what I said too. You don’t know jack- shit about me or my mother. You are just a fucking idiot, nobody, delinquent who will never amount to anything in your life. “ Eddie began to punch into Richie, tears streaming down his cheeks as the words left his mouth. He couldn't believe what he was saying- yet he couldn’t stop. He lost all control.

“You’ve disappointed your friends, you’ve disappointed your parents and all because you need to have the fucking center of attention on you always. The cigarettes, the weed, the alcohol, the being a crude asshole to your friends because you think youre gonna save them or some shit?! It doesn't make you cool- it doesn't make you fucking angsty. All it does is show the rest of the world what a worthless piece of trash-talking shit you are, ” Eddie sputtered, pointing a small finger into Richie’s chest.

“Eddie I-”

“No Richie. I don’t care. Now get out of my fucking room,” Eddie let out with a near angry sob- pointing a finger into Richie’s chest. Richie’s mouth hung open. “Get. Out,” He nodded and walked away from Eddie, out the motel door and into the night- silent.

Eddie stood there, not even facing the door before he began to sob. He collapsed down into the bed and began to choke on the sobs, his face becoming red and blotchy. Clear snot rolled from his nose as he coughed out tears, not even bothering to wipe them away. The hot tears dripped down the sides of his face and into the curves of his ears and sideburns. He struggled to rummage for his inhaler, taking a puff, and whimpering as he breathed in the stale tasting medication. 

He clenched his eyes shut as he grabbed the sheets in his fists trying to stop the crying, but it pushed through in small spurts of sobbing moans. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried like this, just letting it happen- juxtzposed to the small sniffles he did back home, his face smothered into his clean white pillows. He thought of home- of his mother crying just like he was, the softness of his own bed, imagining himself buried in the sheets, his lava-lamp illuminating the room with soft orange light. He would clutch a pillow in his arms and close his eyes. And yet every time he’d open them, Richie would be standing at the doorway, knocking on the frame.

Suddenly their was another knock. He sat up- the sobs dying into small sniffles and whimpers he looked toward the door. 

“Be there in a minute,” the boy managed to sputter, as he dug into his fanny pack finally finding his ibuprofen. He stood up, shakily dumping two of the small red pills into his palm. He tilted his back and took them down like a shot dry- trying to ignore the thumping pain in his temples and the pressure behind his eyes.

He stumbled to the door, trying to wipe away the tears and snot with his hand- cringing at the thought of the germs. He sniffled as he pulled the door open- half expecting Richie to be back. Instead, he was met with the soft, catlike eyes of Beverly. She stood there in her silk pajama pants and in a t-shirt, scanning a near wrecked Eddie. His face was puffy and red, his eyelids especially. Wet tracks followed the sides of his face, his perky button nose all red and irritated.

“Hey um- I heard crying. Are you alright?” She asked, her voice a little softer than usual.

“No no- I’m fine,”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,”

“Well can I- can I come in Eddie? I can’t really sleep anyhow,” Bev laughed trying to push through the awkwardness. Eddie smilied and nodded as he let the slightly taller girl into his room. She looked down before sitting on his bed, avoiding the different pills and supplement bottles scattered across it. 

“Wow Eddie, your room is really fucking ugly,” she chuckled,

“Yeah I know,” Eddie smiled, his face still red and puffy. “Looks like the goddam shining in here,” he said as he sat next to Beverly and looked at the blood-red ceilings. She looked up and giggled a little, followed by silence. After a minute of contemplation, she spoke up.

“Hey, Eddie? Do you wanna get some fresh air?”

“Yeah- that would be nice,” he murmured. And so Beverly grabbed his hand and smiled at him, leading him through the room and out the door. It was a peaceful, cool summer night- the stars bright in the sky and gentle breeze blowing through their hair. Eddie locked the door and looked toward Beverly, who leaned against the Motel’s cheap white paneling and pulled out a cigarette. 

“You still don’t smoke right?” she asked with a smile as she thought of the first time she had smoked a cigarette around the Losers, Richie the only other one to join in.  
“Hell no- it’s basically cancer in a-” 

"I got it, Eddie,” she laughed as she stuck the “cancer in a stick” in her mouth and lit it. She breathed it in, Eddie looking at her and frowning.

“So gross,”

“Fuck off,” she chuckled as she looked to the side to breathe out a puff of smoke. She saw the neighboring building, a similarly gross, white paneled cube sitting next to the mote. Beside it, a billboard read “Chuck’s Diner and Bar,” in faded red lettering. She smiled and looked towards Eddie, his face still red and puffy.

“Hey Eds, I think I got an idea on how to cheer you up,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading chapter three! Please don't hesitate to comment, kudos and bookmark :)  
> Sorry this took longer to get out, I have been very busy and was actually sick for a few days. I'm all better now though so don't worry!


	4. Official Playlist and A small Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the official Playlist I made for this story and a small note regarding my update schedule!

We have an official "Delinquent" playlist!!! Over the past few weeks I've been stitching together a playlist for this fic that originally was just for me but I decided to share it with yall! It's a collection of mostly small indie/ alternative artists, that through the course of the playlist narrates the mood of the story. There aren't any spoilers and you don't have to listen to the songs in order but I just made it that way! If you're interested the link will be right below! Please let me know if you listen and if you enjoyed! I have a somewhat eclectic tatse in music so it should be interesting for yall! :) 

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2U8G2rikhgdFZwDWg3tILk?si=9jLw9dvIQEuH-qKOb5ZCjw

Authors note.... 

So I won't be doing many (or possibly any) Author's Note Chapters during this story, but I wanted to at least have this one to hopefully break down for you some information, mostly for current readers or people who find the story before it finishes! If I have small updates on anything, it'll be at the end of the latest chapter. 

I basically wanted to explain that I plan on publishing one chapter a week. I don't want to hold myself to be accountable to publish on any specific day, but about once a week I will update this! The whole plot has been planned and outlined so don't worry about me not knowing what to write. Just know I am in high school and busy so there may be occasionally times where it takes a few extra days for a chapter to come out, but I will not abandoning this story!

If anyone has any questions or comments or anything like that or just wants to talk, comment or send me a PM! I love engagement and it means the world knowing I have readers who are interested in interacting haha!

Hope everyone is safe and having a good time!


	5. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev and Eddie go to the Motel bar for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Underage drinking and violence

Beverly took Eddie’s hand, and entering the glass doors of the bar- stepped into a whole new world. “Now this is like the movies” Eddie thought as he looked at the vaguely drunk macho-men sitting around the messy room. It was just like the dive bars back home in Derry- with a mixed group of gray-bearded men and rugged “biker dudes” sitting around and talking, laughing and drinking. It was a lot less intimidating than Eddie had expected. There was even the faint sound of soft rock hanging in the stale beer air. Eddie thought back to the one time he had been in Beverly's home as a kid- the smell identical to the bar.  
He looked up at the slightly taller girl, her eyes forlorn and lost for but a moment. She looked over at a group of men- their cheeks all a ruddy just like her fathers had been when he would come from the bars at night. She began to squeeze Eddie’s hand tightly.  
“Hey Bev-are you okay?” he asked, some of the men beginning to set eyes on them. She was quiet, swallowing hard before mustering a smile.  
“Yeah,” she chuckled, that somber look set in her bright green eyes. “I just needed a moment- let’s grab a seat,” she continued to smile, releasing her grip on Eddie’s hand. She walked through the bar, straightening her composure and beginning to walk with stride as she passed a hand through hr fiery hair. Eddie followed along- his own steps clumsy and small as he manuvered around the chairs and tables. They sat down together- Bev leaning her elbows on the table and smiling as Eddie sat his hands in his lap- sitting up straight and looking around.  
“Lighten up Eddie”, she laughed- the boy managing a tongue in cheek smile as he looked at the table, crumbs from the last customer still on it. “You’re not gonna get any diseases,” she promised, looking around at their surroundings. “Well- maybe” she joked. Eddie sighed and put his elbows on the table, the corners of his mouth downturned in disgust.  
“The hell do they wipe this table with? Piss?” he mumbled, feeling the surface stick to his skin. The kind of shower he would have to take after this shit…  
“Enh- probably more likely beer. Keep everything smelling the same,” she muttered as she grabbed one of the small menus at the center of the table. Eddie followed- shortly groaning.  
“Beer-battered fries, beer-battered crab, beer-battered wings- fuck, I thought beer battering was supposed to be fancy,”  
“Maybe this place is a lot more high-class than we’re giving it credit for,”  
“Bev- they have something called meat soup- what even is that?,”  
“We should try it,”  
“I’d rather eat my own foot,”  
“Probably tastes like foot anyhways,” Beverly laughed looking up at Eddie. Her eyes went wide as she saw a large burly figure behind Eddie- looking extremely unflattered. The man was wearing a black collared polo, in which his untamed black beard blended into and folded in his large callousd hands was a small yellow notepad.  
“I can assure you our soup tastes nothing of the sort,” the man grumbled, deep brown eyes burrowing into Bev’s head. Eddie turned around and flashed a toothy smile at the man.  
“Um can we have the beer-battered fries?” he muttered through his teeth, Beverly, staring at him with wide eyes. The man nodded his head, about to say more- before walking off. The moment he burst through the doors out into the kitchen, Bev and Eddie burst in laughter.  
“Oh. My. God.” Bev sputtered “I thought he was gonna kill me!”  
“I did too,” Eddie chuckled along “That’s why I was so quick to order,”  
“He didn’t even say he was a waiter,”  
“Oh God… What if he wasn’t? Then we would really be dead,”  
“Oh man,” Bev continued laughing, putting her head between her arms on the table. Eddie’s chuckles began to fade as he looked about the room- his eyes falling on a group of men in the corner of the bar. Each sat quietly- eating as they mumbled and grumbled unintelligible things to each other. Now, this was the crowd Eddie had always seen at bars in movies- with long salt and pepper beards, worn and sun-faded bandanas, thick black boots, and an assortment of heavy (and most certainly too hot for the summer) leather jackets. One of them looked towards Eddie as he began to space out.  
“Eddie,” Bev said, lightly touching his arm. “It’s rude to stare,”  
“Oh shit- sorry,” Eddie mumbled before looking back, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. He watched the tall (and evidently not happy waiter) strolling out of the kitchen with a basket of fries and two glasses of water.  
Coming over, he placed the fries on the table between Eddie and Bev, steam rising off the thickly battered fries. ‘They actually look kinda good’ Eddie thought, confused and worried by how much he wanted beer-battered fries out of what he imagined to be a toilet bowl of a kitchen. His mouth watered as he waited for the man to leave. Setting down down two cups of water he shot them both suspicious glances  
“I figured yall were underage,” he began, deadpan as he scanned both of them. “So I just brought water,” he continued- eliciting awkward nods from the two teens at the table. And in a moment he was gone.  
“At least there is good customer service?” Beverly laughed. They began to eat, chuckling and joking around as they inhaled their food at an alarming rate. Both were pleasantly surprised at how good it was- though Eddie knew it was probably because of how stressed he was. Nothing helped him calm down like greasy food- something his mother had usually only reserved for herself. They laughed as they looked at each other. It was almost just like old times-just almost. Beverly and Eddie, laughing and smiling, ignoring the horrors of home. Not that Eddie felt his home was horrific- just intense he concluded. However he knew Bev hadn’t never felt the same way though…  
Right as they finished their fries, Eddie watched as Bev’s eyes lit up. She looked behind Eddie, the boy suspiciously following her lead. Behind them, a small group of men began to stand up- throwing on hats and the occasional jacket as they began to got ready to leave. What could she possibly be so excited about? Then Eddie saw they were leaving something behind, two mugs of half-finished golden beer. Eddie wide-eyed Beverly, shaking his head. “Oh my god,” Eddie thought. The fucking germs...  
“Alright John!” one of the men called out while waving to the man running the bar- the gruff black-haired waiter. “You coming with?” he asked with a yellow smile. “John” looked around.  
“Fuck- Damien is supposed to take my shift in five minutes!”  
“Just go! He’ll get here I’m sure,” the other man called, John swearing curses under his breath as he grabbed a jacket from under the bar. He came out from the bar shouting to the remaining group of men in the bar as he exited the building.  
“Don’t let my bar burn down before Damien gets here!,” He laughed, exiting the bar- and conveniently leaving the place (mostly) unattended. Before Eddie could react, the girl across from him moved from the table and back, carrying the two mostly empty mugs of beer, not realizing several pairs of eyes watched her from the corner of the dimly lit room.  
“Bev! What the hell are you doing?”  
“C’mon Eddie,” she began before swallowing hard. “Live a little!”  
“Live? We might die if we drink that! Imagine the backwash- the millions of bacterial colonies forming in that putrid yeast!” he began. “We could get anything from the common cold to herpes Bev! Herpes!” Eddie whisper-screamed.  
“Oh Eddie, it’ll be fine. It’s just a few germs. I’m sure John and friends are perfectly clean, nice, non-std infected guys,” she assured him, reaching out to touch his hand.  
“You don’t know-”  
“You don’t either Eddie! It’ll be fine,”  
“Why do you even wanna do this? I thought you would hate the idea of drinking beer. Your father-”  
“I am NOT my father Eddie,” she began, her face quickly draining of excitement. Eddie sighed, the guilt boiling up in his stomach again.  
“Okay. Fine. I’ll drink this shit,” he cringed looking at the liquid in the mug. Fuck... “I’m sorry,” he apoligized befire laughing a little “I hope you know this is peer pressuring,” he said, trying to lighten the tension.  
“I know,” she chuckled, offering a slim smile, and nodding her head. She raised her mug “Cheers Eddie,”  
“Cheers, I guess,”  
They both drank, Eddie nearly gagging as the sour drink touched his tongue. Fuck- this was disgusting the boy thought. How can anyone stand this shit? He began to gulp, trying to get all down in one go (subsequently pushing out the thoughts of backwash, disease, and urinary tract infections). Was this how you’re supposed to drink alcohol? It’s supposed to be all at once right? “Nobody could just drink this for the taste” Eddie concluded to himself.  
Eddie slammed the mug on the table with a thud, Beverly sitting hers down. She had just taken a sip.  
“Holy Shit Eddie!” she gasped. “Have you done this before,” Eddie looked down at his empty mug, feeling the churning of his stomach intensifying. Beer dribbled from his lip and into the table a he struggled to grab a napkin  
“No,” he shook his head. “Just trying to get it all down before I think ab-” he started, interrupted by Beverly lifting her mug and downing the rest of hers- dribbles of beer running down her own chin.  
“Good idea,” she laughed, Eddie lightly giggling. “Not as good as I expected,” she muttered, Eddie nodded along.  
“Do people actually enjoy this?” he asked- cringing.  
“I guess so,”  
“Well that’s a mistake in itself,” he deadpanned as Bev spotted a man walk into the bar and behind the counter- a clean-shaven bald man, all too happy to be here. He chuckled as he looked around the bar- a slight wooze to eyes and unbalance to his walk. He was clearly drunk.  
Eddie and Beverly stifled their giggles as they watched the man go from table to table, asking if anyone needed anything. He stumbled over to their table and smiled a set of yellowed and crooked teeth.  
“Can I help you?” he asked, Bev’s eyes quickly glinting over to Eddie and winking before looking up at the clearly unbalanced man.  
“Yes- um, could we have refills on our drinks- our beers here,” she said with a bright and superficial smile. The man nodded his head as if this was an obvious fact. He picked up the mugs and looked at the two teens. While Beverly could easily manage to pass as a twenty-something-year-old-, Eddie was still the babyface of the group with his button nose and small features. He continued to scrutinize them.  
“What drinks did yall have,” he asked, his disposition changing from friendly to suspicious. There was a pause, Eddie staring at Beverly.  
“The Kestral Lager,” Beverly stated matter of factly before flashing a toothy smile. The bald man nodded his head, giving the two another look before walking off. Eddie let out a huge sigh as walked away, banging his head on the table.  
“Jesus Bev… You almost got us killed- again,” he said looking up at the redhead. “How do you even know what that is? I thought you haven’t done this before?”  
“Nah- I just remember that’s what dad liked,” she said looking down at the last fry in the basket. She popped it in her mouth, continuing to talk . “Cheap shit. In a watering hole like this I bet that’s all they have,” she shrugged, Eddie’s mouth hanging open “At least he didn’t think to ID us,”  
Soon enough the man came back, carrying two foaming mugs of golden beer. Eddie thought it looked like piss. Tasted like it too… The man set their beers on the table, giving the two teens cursory glances- both trying their best to act like nothing was wrong. He walked away, hobbling to check on the few others in the bar.  
“And that’s how you do it Eds,” she chuckled grasping the beer. Eddie looked down at the name. Eds. That was always Richie’s nickname for him, he began to think before pushing the thoughts out and into the void. Now was time for fun he decided-Sticky, shitty tasting and scary fun. He grabbed his beer and began to drink- trying to ignore the taste.

Half an hour passed before Eddie could feel it. He thought he could feel it before- but now he knew better. He started to feel warm inside, his cheeks beginning to flush a bright pink. Every sip became better than the last, his head starting to feel nice and light. He looked at Beverly and giggled thoughts he had long forgotten about resurfacing in his mind. A name came to him- Greta. Greta Bowie- the girl he had a “crush” on all throughout elementary school- that was until he was informed that she was the one who had poured liquid trash all over Beverly on their last day of eighth grade, not to mention the event with his cast. He began to giggle even more.  
“What’s so funny,” she asked, smiling like she hadn’t all night.  
“Remember Greta Bowie!?” he asked before taking a sip of the beer. How many had he drank? How long were they in this bar? He could barely remember - yet he continued, deciding he didn’t really care. He was here in the now- here with Beverly Marsh, drinking beer and having fun for what felt like the first time in years.  
“Holy shit Eddie yes I remember her! She fucking dumped trash all over me back in eighth grade!”  
“I know!” he laughed. “She’s the one who wrote Loser on my cast that summer I met you! “  
“She is!?” Beverly exclaimed, a look of shock plastered onto her face. “That bitch- wait wait,” She sputtered before pausing, scrunching up her nose. “How did you even get that cast?”  
“Just our old pal Henry Bowers breaking my arm after harassing me and Richie all summer,” Eddie chuckled, watching as Beverly’s face suddenly dropped. She took a gulp of her drink- looking at the boy, her face suddenly becoming near clinically serious  
“So,” she began, setting her mug down, crossing her arms and looking at Eddie. “I want you to tell me what happened with you and Richie,” she said, furrowing her clean red brows. Eddie frowned, looking down at his crossed legs.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,”  
“C’mon Eddie, you can tell me,” the girl insisted.  
“Fine,” he sighed- an easy defeat. “We rehashed that stupid fight from years ago, the one that fucked up the whole group,”  
“About your mom and his own shit?”  
“Yeah. Same shit! Four years later too,” Eddie murmured taking a sip. “ I just wish it could have been different. I know both times he wanted to help I guess. I just wish that the group never broke apart,” Eddie said, a cracking in his already loosened demeanor. He did not wanna cry again…  
“It’s not your fault Eddie,” Bev said, reaching out and lightly brushing his shoulder with her fingers. “It was all of ours. Mine include. Yeah- that fight ended it all I guess, but it was a long time coming,” the girl admitted, looking into Eddie’s eyes as she reached into the past. “Mike became busy with the farm- too busy for us, Ben became too popular for us when he got all hot, then Bill and I broke up and made shit all awkward,” she sighed at Eddie. “You and Richie fighting about your fucking mom and him being a stoner wasn’t what did in the Losers club,”  
“But it was the last straw,”  
“Maybe it just let us all know what was already true, The Loses club had reached a times up. But that doesn’t mean shit. “ Bev smiled, Eddie briefly smiling back. He rubbed his eyes- no tears yet. He nodded his head and took in a deep breath. “But here we all are now, right? Maybe Mike was right. Maybe we can fix this,”  
“Yeah,”  
Beverly looked at Eddie, his chocolate eyes all forlorn. “C’mon Eddie, let’s get some fresh air,” she smiled. Eddie nodded his head and immediately stood up, trying to balance himself. He looked down at the ground- he was still, the ground was still and yet everything was moving. Soon enough he was holding Bevrerlys hand as she escorted them through the door and out the bar. Every step folded together in one moment, everything light and weightless- but with the weight of a group of eyes following them out the door...  
They tumbled out into the cool Maine night, the air crisp and cold as it went in and out of Eddie’s nostrils. He looked up at the clear night sky, Bev’s hand still tightly clutching his. He thought of Richie, imagined them talking again, laughing again- all while trying to ignore the boiling emotions and the thought of the words that left the trashmouths lips but an hour ago. Bev saw Eddie and looked up at the sky with him, her own head light and woozy. They simply stood there in the middle of the bar’s near-empty parking lot, holding hands, too busy to notice the group of men exiting the bar and walking straight towards them.  
The sound of deep laughter erupted behind them as the men approached. The two clearly drunk teens spun around- last second as Eddie felt a pair of large calloused hands grab his arm and throw him to the ground. He hit the pavement, feeling the gravel dig into his cheek. The world spun around him- nausea and dizziness erupting from his stomach. He heard yelling and laughter as he felt the hands again reach into his pockets. He kicked back, everything happening too fast to register. He saw the figure, heard Beverly screaming, yet nothing made sense. What the hell was happening?!  
Foreign voices rung in his ears as one fo the figures, grabbed his inhaler from his pocket just to throw it to the ground. Eddie rolled onto his back and struggled to sit up, watching as a blur of figures attacked Beverly. He tried to scream, the sound catching in his throat. Then- piercing through the unknown voices there was one he recognized. He looked off and saw a familiar face running towards them.  
“Hey fuckers! Eat shit!”  
It was Richie.  
Eddie watched in abject horror as Richie rushed at the group of men, screaming with a rock in his hand. He hollered and cried like a warrior in battle, stopping to throw the rock at one of the men. It was just like The Apocalyptic rockfight of their childhood- Henry Bowers in that ridiculous pink leather jacket throwing rocks and fireworks at him and his friends. Memories…  
Eddie’s wandering mind got lost in stupor as the fight continued, a blur of shadows and figures jumping, punching and cursing. Lots of cursing. Was Richie really fighting off a group of dangerous bikers all alone- or was Eddie’s drunk mind playing tricks on him? Eddie continued to watch- his mind lost to the chaos of the present circumstances. He saw Beverly, he saw Richie, he saw a group of older (and terribly intimidating men) attacking eachother. There was more screaming-painful screams. Eddie’s heart began beating out of his chest, the familiar feeling of existential anxiety swelling through his stomach and the lightness of at least three mugs of beer swept over him- then he saw nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a kudos or comment if you haven't yet! I appreciate them so much!


	6. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie wakes up on the Rv after the wildest night of his life...

Eddie woke up with the worst headache of his life. He was overcome with thumping waves of dizziness, aching dull pain, and that familiar sense of anxious nausea. He opened his eyes, confused about his whereabouts. He felt the gentle vibrations in his bed- the sound of rushing air near his head. He looked around- his small body tucked into a bed and surrounded by thick claustrophobic curtains. He sat up and put a hand to his cheek. There was a bandaid. Then he remembered.

He remembered walking into the bar, the laughter, and of course the beer. He remembered walking outside and the rush of violence- falling to the ground, the feeling of rummaging hands, and the thought of a skinny white boy running into a battle with at least five buff “biker dudes”. 

“Richie” Eddie murmured. Richie fucking Tozier had rushed into battle to save him and Beverly? More and more questions buzzed around Eddie’s wracked brain as he threw off the covers and crawled forward. He ripped open the curtain, looking around as bright morning light poured into his nook. Holy shit- he was in the RV. A moving RV.

Beverly and Stan looked back at Eddie. Bev offered a nervous smile as Eddie’s eyes scanned for Richie (who appeared to be the lump of blankets snoring away on the couch).

“Rise and shine?” Beverly joked, sounding unsure of herself. The girl was sitting at the booth, eating a bowl of cereal as she looked towards Eddie. She had a slight cut on her upper lip. It appeared they had both been roughed up the night before 

“What the fuck happened?” Eddie immediately asked, crawling off the bed and into the body of the RV. He wobbled forward, not used to the movement of the speeding vehicle. “How did I get on this thing?”

Stan laughed, resting a book on his lap. “Apparently Richie over here saved both of your drunk hides,” he chuckled looking back at the pile of blankets on the small brown couch. Eddie’s mouth hung open as Stan continued. “You blacked out during your… scuffle, so we drug you on here and threw you in bed before grabbing our own stuff and driving off. Bev thought you were dying of course,”

“Stanley I was drunk as a skunk,”

“Apparently,” he lightly giggled. Everything Stan ever did was light- the way he walked, talked, laughed, even the way he set his book on his khaki-clad lap. “I assured her you didn’t have alcohol poisoning. It was probably just a mix of exhaustion, Eddie anxiety, and also happening to be absolutely wasted on shitty Maine beer,” he continued, adjusting the wire-framed reading glasses resting on his long pale nose. He rested in a chair against the long RV window, sitting only a few feet from Eddie.

Eddie let out a slight scoff. “Eddie Anxiety?’ He swore he wasn’t anxious- he was just cautious. It was smart to be cautious, “In fact,” he told himself. “One could never be too cautious,”... And yet he had been the exact opposite of caution yesterday. Running away from home, hopping on an RV with a group of reckless teens he hadn’t spoken with in years, and getting impossibly drunk in a dive bar with his old best friend- just to be mugged by a group of old men. Yeah- you could never be too cautious.

“I am not anxious!” Eddie whined. Stan and Bev both giggled.

“Of course you aren’t sweetie,” Beverly smiled as she at her cereal. Stan shook his head, chuckling as he lifted his book and continued to read “ The Jungle” by Upton Sinclair. Eddie groaned as Bev got back to eating, feeling the pulses of his headache come in and out. “God, When did light become so painful,” the boy thought, walking up to the window of the RV. They were racing down a curved road, lined with rolling emerald hills and bunches of bountiful trees- Vermont, Eddie had guessed.

He continued to look out the window, his head thumping as he tried processing the night before. So Richie had actually saved him...He had yelled at the boy and told him he was nothing in life, just for him to save his drunk ass an hour later. Eddie frowned as he looked down at his feet, before making his decision. He took in a deep breath, and looking up again, spun on his sock-clad heels. 

“Hey Stan,” he said, standing right by the boy.

“Yes?”

“Did you get my stuff from my room?”

“Oh, yea. It’s in the cupboard above the sink,” he replied not looking up from his book. Eddie tiptoed over past the couch (where Richie was passed out, buried in a pile of blankets- nothing but his black curls sticking out). He glanced at the sleeping boy before approaching the sink and opening the cupboard to retrieve his fanny pack. He dug out a bottle of prescribed  
migraine medicine and swallowed one of the pills dry. He was gonna need it.

He approached Richie’s couch looking down at him, or at least what he could see of him. Eddie was marveled that this sleeping lump saved his life. He took a deep breath, about to shake the boy awake when he heard Bill shout from the passenger seat of the RV.

“Mike wants to stop for snacks at this gas station up here,” he yelled, turning his body around towards the few awake Losers. “Can you guys let the rest know?” he finished before turning back. Eddie cursed under his breath. Of course, more going into strange dirty places for stupid reasons. “We all saw how that ended up last time,” Eddie thought with a frown on his face.

He bent over a peeled back the blanket covering Richie’s head, the boy sound asleep underneath, quiet but with the faintest snore. He definitely wasn’t an “aesthetic” sleeper- his mouth wide open, and a drop of drool on spilling onto his chin. His eye had a deep purple bruise forming underneath his thick brows- causing Eddie to sigh. He shook his head before shaking Richie by the shoulder, watching as his dark brown eyes fluttered open, immediately looking at a blurred Eddie.

“C’mon Richie. We’re stopping for snacks,” Eddie said, failing to muster a smile.

Mike led the way into the gas station, the other Losers trailing behind him. Eddie watched as Richie instantly headed towards the slushie machine, his oversized pajama pants dragging on the ground as he shuffled in his slippers. It was a small but well-kept gas station, wide and tall windows letting sunlight flow in between the tightly arranged aisles of snacks and candy. Eddie stood still at the glass entrance looking at Richie, the taller boy completely oblivious. Eddie looked down at his feet as he walked over next to Richie, who was currently trying to get the slushie machine working.

“Goddam Vermont technology,” Richie cursed, banging his hand on the small machine, a cherry red slushy swirling within. 

“Need help there?” Eddie asked, his shoulders dropped and his hands tucked into his pockets. Neither had changed since the day before- Eddie still in a yellow t-shirt and red tennis shorts and Richie in his clashing nirvana shirt and bright pink and blue floral button up.

“Oh no. I’m fine,” Richie mumbled, somewhat ignoring Eddie as he continued to fidget with the dispenser handle and banging a palm on the machine. Eddie continued to stand there awkwardly as Richie struggled to extract a slushie from the machine. He looked forward as if Eddie wasn’t there, the shorter boy awkwardly scrunching his nose as he watched for another minute. Finally, the slushie became to come out in bright red spurts into Richie’s XXL plastic cup. Eddie spoke up again.

“Hey, Richie,”

“I’m getting my slushie here,”

“I just wanted to talk,”

“About what Eddie?” Richie droned, slapping a dome-shaped lid on the cup and turning towards Eddie. Eddie looked at him, his eyes occasionally darting to the ground as he spoke.

“I just wanted to say thanks,” He paused, before finally locking eyes with Richie. “Thanks for saving my dumb ass last night. It was really cool, I guess”

“Well what are friends for then,” Richie nonchalantly muttered as he took a sip of his slushie and pushed past Eddie. He stood there for a second, watching Richie walk forward to the counter.

“Richie! I’m sorry!” he said, hoping the boy would hear him. Richie stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. His face was set like a stoic Greek statue, with the exception of a jumbo slushy straw stuck in between his full pink lips. “I really should have never said the things I did. You don’t deserve that. You’re not worthless, and you know that” Eddie said, crossing his arms into his small chest. Richie was quiet for a moment, still drinking.

“It’s okay,” he muttered, seeming surprised. His dark brows softened as he offered a slim smile. “I’m sorry too. I was way too harsh,”

“At least you were harsh with those bikers last night right?” Eddie joked, the tension still high. He looked back down at his white keds, feeling lightheaded (his headache still pumping away). Richie sharply exhaled, smiling. “How did you even beat those guys up anyhow? They seemed a bit- out of your league?” Eddie asked looking back up.

“I sorta bit one,” Richie deadpanned. Eddie’s eyes went wide and his jaw slacked.

“You fucking bit one?” the boy exasperated, shaking his head wildly. “ Like a dog?” 

“Yeah. One wrestled me to the ground and I was about to get majorly screwed up so I uh- bit his shoulder” Richie mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

“Holy shit Richie,” Eddie muttered, shocked. “That’s majorly gross. What if he had AIDS?” Eddie quipped before spinning off into a tangent of the dangers of blood transmittable diseases (malaria, syphilis, and of course hepatitis). He rambled on for a minute or so, Richie casually drinking his blood-red slushie as the boy continued. When Eddie finished, nearly out of breath from his high-speed speech, Richie smiled.

“Good thing I won’t get any of those. Wouldn’t want to transmit anything to your mom when we get back to Derry,” he said, smirking at Eddie for the first time in years before slowly turning on his black converse. Eddie stood there for a moment as he let himself chuckle- watching Richie walk away.

Things went well for the next couple of days, the Losers Club on the road as they slowly inched their way across the American map (quite literally as Stan drew in red sharpie the path they had been making on a gas-station map, complaining every time they chose not to go through some national park). Things were quiet most of the time; Eddie and Bev lying together on the bottom bunk of the bed as they caught up about their lives; Stan reading his books; and Ben, Bill, and Richie in an eternal game of goldfish. Ben almost always won, eliciting a reliable reaction from Richie, everytime, as he cursed- claiming the game was “obviously rigged”. Mike drove most of the time, occasionally recruiting Stan or Bill to either help guide him or take the wheel when he had had enough of the road

Life was good for Eddie. He spent most of his time with Beverly, occasionally watching with interest the card games the other boys would play. He never said anything, just watched- occasionally chucking at Richie’s obscene accusations of cheating. Eddie and Richie hadn’t talked much since their interaction at the gas station. Eddie laughed at Richie’s jokes, and Richie would listen when Eddie spoke to the group. But that was it. Eddie had found himself avoiding any independent interactions with him- avoiding the slushie machines at gas stations, sleeping as far as he could from him, and never sitting next to him during the Loser Club’s official curbside dinners. 

It was during one of these dinners Eddie finally realized this. Pulled over in a mostly empty mall parking lot somewhere in Ohio, Eddie was the last Loser to get out of the RV. He carried his lukewarm macaroni and cheese, which he had tried microwaving in what Bill had dubbed the “box of death,”- which was apparently a reference to some story he was writing. (Eddie had tried reading his stories while bored in the RV. After 10,000 words of agonizing gore and a questionable ending- Eddie had decided the horror genre wasn’t for him. )

The boy stumbled out of the RV, macaroni in hand, the rest of the Losers sitting down on the warm pavement. They had formed a circle, leaving a space for him in between Bev and Richie. Eddie plodded over, feeling his stomach drop and his muscles tense as he sat between the two. He realized this was the closest he had been to Richie this whole time- that he had been purposefully avoided this exact scenario. Butterflies resonated in his chest, and he sat quietly as he ate his food. Things were getting better; they all were together again, some talking, some joking. But it wasn’t perfect- and Eddie knew that the best.

Richie and Eddie ceased to have real contact for a while after that. That was until the day they were supposed to stop at Lake Michigan for a picnic. It was Bev’s idea of course- with Stan heavily endorsing the idea to Mike, who in the end, seemed most excited out of all of them, as he had been most of the trip.

It was ten in the morning, and they were only a few hours from the Lake, driving on a quiet Michigan backroad, sided with dry farmland and dense woods. Eddie sat in the booth, his mind wandering as clusters of trees blurred by in green and brown flashes. Slowly the RV started to slow down, a deep sputtering sound coming from inside the vehicle.

“Oh Shit,” Eddie murmured, snapping out of the fog he was in. He looked across the way at Bill, who sat next to Stan, both reading. Both boys looked up, noticing they were slowing down. Blabbers of curses echoed from the front of the RV as they slowed down to a near halt- the driver messily trying to somewhat pull over. 

Ben stumbled out from the driver’s seat muttering worrisomely under his breath. Mike had been sleeping all night, leaving Ben with the job to drive. He walked down the aisle, sweat beading on his pale forehead and bushy brows.

“Mike is gonna kill me,” he mumbled at Eddie, Stan, and Bill who looked up at him from their seats. 

“What’s wrong?”

“The RV just broke down,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! We officially crossed the 10,000 word count! Agh!!! I'm so excited and happy about this.
> 
> Just a reminder if you're enjoying the story to leave a kudos, bookmark so you can see my future updates and if you wanna plz comment! It brings me so much joy reading your comments and I always try to respond to them!


	7. The Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RV breaks down and Eddie and Richie have to go off to find help...

1.

“Alright, who’s walking to find a mechanic?” Mike asked, wiping beading sweat from his dark brow. The other Losers stood outside with him on the empty back road- quietly watching as gray smoke ruptured from underneath the RV. The morning Vermont sun beat on their heads as they looked at Mike, still in his pajamas. He had been fast asleep when a sputtering and stuttering Bill shook him awake, telling him his precious RV had just “stopped working,” while a guilty Ben stood awkwardly behind.

The Losers were all quiet; Eddie looking down at his feet, Richie nervously licking his lips, Bev offering an awkward smile to Mike, and the other boys simply looking at each other guiltily. Eddie sighed. Nobody wanted to be walking for god-knows-how-long just to find someone who could help them. Eddie looked around at their surroundings. They were stranded on an old back road- rough gravely pavement stretches of tree-covered hills on one side and an expanse of empty fields on the other. There wasn’t a building in sight. Great. At this point, Eddie wasn’t even surprised- one curse after another it seemed.

“I have an idea,” Richie perked up. 

“What?” Mike asked. Eddie looked up- wide-eyed. Oh no, he remembered this one…

“How about we measure dicks? Shortest has to go get help,” he smiles, looking around for a reaction. Beverly scoffed, the rest looking at the trashmouth disappointed.

“Beep Beep Richie,” Bev smiled, looking over at Eddie as he began to giggle. The others laughed too- it was the first time someone had said that during their trip- a throwback to the old Losers Club. As Eddie laughed he wondered if things really were going back to how they were before.

“I muh-mean we could try and pick str-str,” Bill began, falling over his stutter. Eddie had noticed Bill’s stutter get noticeably better since they were kids. In normal conversation, it was more of the occasional tripping over a word- however, the true stutter came back whenever the group was under stress. It was brought back by strange and unfriendly gas-stations, the occasional group bickering, and of course, being stranded in the middle of rural nowhere with a broken RV.  
“Pick straws?” Stan helped the boy, offering him a smile. Bill nodded- embarrassed as his cheeks grew a bright pink color.

“I have an actual idea,” Mike smiled at the idea- relishing in the group comradery. That’s all that the boy had wanted to see- his friends finally bonding together again. He held up a finger and ran into the truck like a mad scientist- endlessly happy despite the fact that he may have accidentally stranded seven volatile teens in the middle of nowhere. Eddie shook his head. Mike truly was like a mad scientist, trying to bring all these personalities together again. It was a miracle it hadn’t blown up in his face yet- Eddie admitted. 

Mike hopped out the RV again, passing through a puff of gray RV engine smoke as he approached the group with two hands behind his back. Bev looked skeptically at the boy.

“While inside I grabbed a random handful of change from the coin jar,” he began- starting to elaborate on his plan. “This was ridiculously stupid” Eddie concluded, guessing Stan thought the same from the sniffled look on his face. “Everyone guess a number under 100, and the two closest people will have to go walk to find someone to help us,” he said- smiling giddily. How could he be so happy right now? They could get attacked by a tribe of cannibals like in the movies at any moment.

“Two? Why two?” Richie started questioning again.

“I’m not gonna send a person all alone into the wild. We’ve already had one assault during this trip- let's keep it that way,”

“And why aren’t you eligible for this?”

“Cause we all know I’ll be paying for the fixes, Richie,”

“Oh,”

“Yes-” Mike shook his head looking at the group in front of him. “Alrighty then. Let’s hear your guesses,” he finished. 

Followed by a series of grumbles and shaking of heads, each Loser began to pipe in with random numbers. Eddie and Richie were the last two to go, Eddie growing sick from the heat. Fuck- he hoped he wouldn’t have to go. He wasn’t sure if he could take it. Mommy had always warned him of sun sickness when he was a kid. At this point, he was sure she was onto something.

“Um how about 74?” he mumbled, squinting at Mike.

“I’ll do ya one better. 75,” Richie said with a sneer. 

“Wow. Very funny Richie,” Eddie thought as Mike smiled at the boy's joke. He pulled his hand from behind his back and began counting the silver change, sticking out the tip of his tongue as he thought. It was taking a while, earning impatience glances from Stan. Eddie tended to not pay much attention in school anymore, but he remembered hearing wonders about Stan’s math skills. He was top of whatever weird geeky class (that was probably filled with future accountants) he was in.

“Alright!” Mike spoke up, finally finished with his counting. “In my hand there is 76 cents,” he smiled, directly making eye contact with Eddie.

“Oh great,” Richie groaned. Yep. Oh Great. Richie and Eddie, walking for who-knows-how-many hours to find a mechanic in the middle of nowhere. Eddie leaned back his head and audibly sighed.

“Can I at least grab my meds first?”

2.

Ten. Ten minutes was all it took for Eddie to feel like he was about to faint. His increasingly dirty keds drug across the black and rough pavement, feeling the heat bounce off the ground and onto his legs. He was still rubbing sunscreen onto his arms as they went their way, Richie casting him awkward glances. Eddie caught Richie looking at him and stopped, shifting his jaw to the side and giving him a glare.

“What Richie?”

“Oh nothing,” he said innocently, adjusting his glasses as he looked at Eddie’s patchy sunscreen covered face. “It’s just that you look like a giant just jizzed-”

“Your disgusting,” Eddie interrupted, continuing to walk as he rubbed the sunscreen into his face. “Unlike you apparently, I am not interested in getting melanoma,” he buzzed, eliciting a chuckle from Richie. He ignored him- he was already too tired to deal with the boy’s antics. Too tired to deal with the jokes, and the chuckles and the insane tension that hung in the hot dry air. He stole a glance at the taller boy. How was he not sweating? Eddie felt like he was losing a liter of bodily fluids every minute out in this heat.

About a minute later, Richie piped up again- completely unprovoked.

“Ya know Eddie, I’m sure you won’t get melanoma,”

“Thank you, Doctor Tozier, what makes you say that?” Eddie asked sardonically. Jesus- why couldn’t Richie just be quiet. He hadn’t talked to him for the past three days and he chooses to start up right as Eddie felt like his skin was melting off. 

“I don’t know. My recommendation as your doctor would simply be to chill out I guess,” Richie shrugged.

“Wow, Doctor. That's really fuckin useful,” the smaller boy murmured, growing more frustrated. Was he an idiot? Just a few nights ago they had an argument that started out with a very similar beginning. If Richie brought up his mother again, Eddie swore he would absolutely fucking lose it. 

‘Sorry. I’m just trying to be helpful I guess. It’s just that you seemed so stressed about like everything, all the time. That can’t be healthy- especially with how stressed you must be with your mom all the time,” Richie continued. Eddie rolled his eyes and took in a deep breath. Why the fuck did he always have to drag her into this?! Eddie tried remaining calm- he couldn’t blow up again. Not here, and not now.

“Well, I’m sure you know all about health Richie. Ya know like most stoner alcoholics do,” he grumbled.

“Okay one- weed keeps me NOT stressed out. And two- aren’t you the one who I saved a few nights ago after he got blackout drunk and was almost mugged?” he responded, brushing the hair out of his face with his slender fingers. Eddie hated how he noticed the way his fingers looked… He cursed under his breath.

“That was a one-time thing. You’ve been abusing your liver like a depressed housewife with four kids ever since freshman year,” he snapped, raising his voice. Richie laughed. What the hell? Why was he laughing?

“I mean you’re not wrong Eddie,” he admitted with a depressed sort of chuckle. “I can be the first to admit it. Maybe I have a slight issue with certain- ahem, substances. I don’t know. It's fun to get drunk at parties and get high in my basement and shit. I’m gonna be fine Eddie. It’s highschool, right? The time to have fun and shit before adulthood decides to stick its ugly head right up your hooter,”

“Famous last words,”

“Okay fine- it’s probably something I need to stop,” he admitted with a laugh. It seemed so silly to the taller boy- arguing about who has more issues. And yet as per usual- he opened his mouth, unable to stop himself from continuing.

“How about you? Anything you’d like to admit to me?” he asked, Eddie sneering. Of course- trashmouth just had to have the last word.

“Like what, Doctor Tozier?”

“Like um- that you stress out too much, or that maybe your mom is a little bit more- um, uptight in certain areas than a normal human being should be?”

Eddie scoffed. That boy just couldn’t let it go! Why the hell did he care so much. It was no one's business but his. Eddie stopped yet again and looked at Richie, swaying side to side. Fuck- it was hot.

“Why the hell do you care Richie?! Just why? Why does it bother you soooo much that I try to be healthy and cautious and that my mom happens to care too? Yeah, she’s intense- but whatever but she loves me and it's all for my well being!” Eddie began sputtering, his cheeks a hot red. “Just tell me, Richie! Why do you care? Does it make you feel special or something having to critique me like this?”

“I’m not trying to critique you, Eddie, I swear,”

“Really? Cause it sure doesn’t feel like it,”

“I’m trying to help!”

“Why!?”

“Because I fucking care about you, Eddie!” Richie hollered, growing redder in the face than Eddie. Eddie was silent, letting the words sink in. “I know it doesn’t feel that way; I’ve been gone for four years, I’ve been too scared to fucking even talk to you most of the trip and apparently we can hardly even talk without arguing anyhow,” he continued, adverting his gaze. “But no matter what Eds, I’ve cared about you all this time. I’ve been a shitty friend- hardly even that, but you were my best friend. It’s not like I stopped caring about you after our argument,”

Eddie was shocked. He stood there silent, feeling the sun burn itself into his head. Richie cared for him. He knew it was true- and yet Eddie felt terrible about it. The feeling of vomit boiled in his stomach. Once again he felt like he screwed the boy over. He looked down, feeling hot tears well up in his deep brown eyes. Maybe he really was just trying to help all along…

“I’m sorry Richie,” he muttered, emotions swirling about him, anger, guilt, and regret- lots of regrets.

“Me too Eds. I shouldn’t have left like that,” the raven hair boy admitted, triggering soft flashbacks to Eddie’s past; Richie screaming at him on his porch, his mother eavesdropping from inside; Eddie telling him to just leave and never speak to him again; and Richie, beginning to cry as he stormed off down his porch, and out of Eddie’s life.

“And I shouldn’t have let you,”

3.

Eddie and Richie continued to walk for nearly an hour, finally talking. They trudged through the summer heat, surrounded by rustling fields and tall swaying trees. Richie did most of the talking, catching Eddie up on his life. It was Eddie’s idea. He thought perhaps that’s what they needed- to simply talk. Not give advice, not to try and help each other- to just listen. Then and there he decided he truly wanted things to get better. And so he let Richie blabber about what he had done for the past four years.

Richie talked about his first girlfriend, a girl named Clara, who broke up with him sophomore year (for reasons Richie would not disclose). Eddie laughed- he hadn’t even had his first kiss let alone a girlfriend. He had gotten a kiss on the cheek from his senior prom date- a short nerdy type girl named Ellie. Eddie thought she was nice and all; smart, friendly, pretty blonde hair- but something never quite clicked. They had fun at prom, but afterward they barely waved at each other in the halls until graduation.

Richie was living the life Eddie had expected; a girlfriend or two, parties, funny weed stories, and almost not even graduating. When Richie asked Eddie about high school, the boy hadn’t much to say. Nothing had really happened to him. He had good grades, his teachers liked him, he didn’t go to parties, and when he thought about it; he really didn’t even have friends. He felt his stomach drop at the strange and unsettling realization. He looked at Richie, upset looking when the boy interrupted him.

“Oh my god! Eddie!,” he screamed, jumping up and down. He pointed a finger forward towards what appeared to be a town breaking the horizon. Thank god, Eddie thought, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Get me back to that damn RV,”

4.

After finally reaching the town in silence, Eddie automatically located where the auto-shop was, guiding them through the maze-like town. He had always been amazing with his sense of direction. They set off for a mechanic to help fix the RV, hitchhiking in the man’s car back to where they came from. (Eddie of course widely objected to the idea- citing the numerous murders occurring this way- until Richie told him he’d have to walk back in the heat all by himself ). 

When they had finally gotten to the RV, finding the other Losers relaxing in the sweet A/C, Richie and Eddie instantly climbed inside the vehicle- leaving Mike to stand by with the mechanic. Eddie collapsed onto the bottom bunk bed next to Bev, who tucked under the sheets, was reading some cheesy romance novel she claimed Stan was lending her. It didn’t take too long for Mike and the mechanic to figure out what was wrong- Stan claiming it was a “statistical miracle that they didn’t have to toe the ancient vehicle away”.  
Mike climbed back into the RV and slamming the door behind him looked at the Losers and smiled. 

“Alrighty, gang! Who’s ready for Lake Michigan!” he chirped, Eddie taking a puff from his inhaler as he rolled his eyes. This day simply would not end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me your thoughts, kudos and bookmark if you haven't!
> 
> I'd love to know your thoughts on the story! any predictions? favorite scene ? favorite character? I'd love to hear :)


	8. The Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and The Losers Club stop at Lake Michigan for a group picinic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's a shorter but cute chapter for yall! I'm going on vacation in a few days so I just wanted to get this out for yell just in case I can't get another chapter done before I leave.  
> Hope you all enjoy:)

1.

Eddie had never been so tired in all of his life. First, the RV broke down, then he was forced to walk three miles in the hot summer sun to find a mechanic, and now- he was being forced to participate in a “Group Picnic” on the shore of Lake Michigan. It was all too much. As Bev drug Eddie out the RV, screaming in joy as her eyes landed on the lake, Eddie just wanted one thing- sleep. He stumbled behind Beverly, her grip tight on his small wrist.  
“Isn’t it beautiful Eddie?” she exclaimed, looking out on the deep green lake. Small waves crashed on the sandy shore, barely touching the field of tall flowing grass they stood in. The other Losers walked about the grassy beach, all looking slow and tired- with the exceptions of Beverly and Mike of course. It was nearly seven o’clock - the sun beginning to set right onto the lake.  
Bev smiles wildly as Eddie had never seen before, looking out onto an expansive body of water. “If she thought this was cool, wait for the Pacific Ocean” Eddie thought, offering Bev a weak smile. As beautiful as it was, the sky painted an assortment of lilacs, hot pinks, and vibrant oranges, Eddie was simply too tired for this shit, no matter how magnificent. Too much had already happened today. Richie happened today. It felt as if every day where they talked, it was the most exhausting act in the world. Eddie couldn’t yet pinpoint why.  
“What's wrong?” Bev asked the boy, looking back from her precious view of the lake.  
“Oh nothin’” Eddie shook his head  
“You okay?”  
“Just tired I guess,”  
“Oh!” Bev perked up. “Let me go grab the picnic blanket! I totally forgot about it,” she smiled before running off through the tall grass and weeds. Eddie shook his head and chuckled. Never in his life had Beverly been such a “jubilant ray of light”. It was almost unsettling, in a good way that is. The girl quickly returned, a red gingham blanket thrown over her shoulders. She ran over, lying it down neatly on the grass as the other Losers gathered around. Stan and Bill stood side by side, both holding two different “picnic baskets” Beverly prepared. Eddie refused to call them such as they were just grocery bags filled with different gas station snacks and Tupperware containers filled with Mike’s family potato salad recipe. “Bon appetit,” Eddie thought as he collapsed onto the blanket.

2.

What followed was perhaps the greatest moment of peace for Eddie since the trip began. He looked forward, his eyes glazed over with the reflection of the sunset. He blinked languidly, the Losers around him all quiet. Beverly rested next to him, resting her head on her shoulder smiling. Eddie realized that for once, the silence that hung about the breezy warm air was not an awkward silence. It was an accepting silence. A silence of peace. Here they were, The Losers Club, together again on the shore of some lake, a quarter of the country away from home. There was no fighting, that incredible tension perhaps beginning to fade. Eddie hadn’t realized he was smiling as he thought of these things.  
They sat together in silence as the sun finally set over the shimmering horizon; Bev lying with Eddie, Mike and Ben in the back of the group; Richie sitting by his lonesome in the grass, almost enveloped by fluid stems, small white flowers dangling around his neck; and Stan and Bill still eating chips side by side as the sun went down. For ten minutes no one said a word- the oranges and pinks melting away into the lake, the sky left a murky indigo color. It would be another half hour till it was fully dark.  
Eddie felt his eyes genty closing, feeling the weight of sleep upon them. The world around them was being slowly enveloped by darkness. Eddie’s head grew heavy, the boy resting it against Beverly’s. Warm air curled about his head, comforting him as he slowly began to slip away. Suddenly a warm but rasped voice broke the silence of the “picnic”.  
“I’m gonna go smoke a cigarette. Anyone wanna come?” Richie asked, burying his hands into his pockets, digging around. Eddie’s eyes shot open, his head quickly straightening. Fuck- he barely realized he was falling asleep. He shook his head, blinking hard before yawning. He needed some movement or else he’d pass out.  
“Oh. Um sure,” Eddie sleepily rasped at Richie, his cheeks growing rosy and warm. The other Losers looked at the two, shaking their heads and smiling, still taken by the silence. Eddie stood up and attempting to wipe the pollen off of his pants looked down, watching Stan slowly fall asleep he just was- his head gently propped on Bill’s shoulder.

3.

Richie walked along the beach, the sky getting darker as he began to light his cigarette, amber light illuminating his chin. Eddie trailed behind him, silently enjoying the feeling of his shoes dipping in and out of the coarse sand. Richie began to smoke, savoring the tingling sensation of the stale smoke flooding his senses. Eddie could smell the cigarette from where he was, shaking his head. Oh, how he wished to pull out one of the magazines he found at the pharmacy back in Derry.- “The Dangers of The Cigarette”. He just wanted to shove the expose in Richie and Bev’s faces. It was quite frankly disgusting. He chuckled knowing neither of them would listen to him. No- they were too strong-willed for that.  
Richie spun around, looking at Eddie with the white stick jutting from his lips. He cocked his head- he had heard the boy chuckling to himself. He smiled, attempting to walk backward in messy stumbles.  
“What’s so funny Eds?” he laughed, vaguely aware Eddie was laughing about him.  
“Oh, nothing Richie. I was just thinking about how in twenty years- when the x-rays show how your lungs have become shriveled and burnt raisins, that you’ll still insist to me that your cigarettes aren't bad for you,” Eddie smiled, looking up from his feet and up to Richie with a mischievous smile. Richie laughed, shaking his head and exhaling a cloud of wispy smoke into the breeze.  
“Fuck you Eds,” he laughed as he stopped walking, allowing Eddie to fully catch up with him. “So you’ll be around in twenty years then? Oh, I'm flattered,”  
“Don’t get your hopes up trashmouth,”  
“According to you by then I’ll be cancermouth,”  
“Not funny,”  
“Oh so you can joke about my lungs becoming burnt raisins but I can’t make a joke about cancer?” he laughed as he looked at Eddie with a goofy smile. Eddie nodded his head - trying not to smile.  
“Yep. Sorry, those are the rules now Tozier. Only I get to make the vaguely inappropriate jokes now. Sorry Rich- times change,”  
“Oh, I see it. What do I call this new Eddie? Trashmouth Kaspbrak? I’m not sure it has the same ring to it as Trashmouth Tozier,”  
“Ugh, rude,” Eddie jokingly scoffed. He had barely noticed at the moment how they were interacting, bouncing joke after joke off each other. It was different than when they were children, and yet it felt all too familiar to Eddie- comfortable. Richie continued, Eddie’s attention still focused on him.  
“Oh you know I'm fuckin’ with you Eds. What are friends for?” he said, Eddie immediately thinking back a few days. He stopped, remembering Richie pushing past him in the gas station-slushie in hand. “What are friends for?” he said- that time so much harsher, fake, vindictive. This time though- it was real. Eddie smiled when it came to him. Yes- things were changing for the better.  
“Yeah. Friends” is all he said murmuring as he looked over at Richie who grinned a mutual agreement glowing between them.  
Richie Tozier was no longer an enemy- but a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter! Thank you so for reading! :)


	9. The Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is woken in the middle of the night for an adventure...

Eddie was fast asleep in the hotel bedroom when someone came a knocking at his door. It was sudden but soft, gently waking the boy from his sleep. He was buried under at least four different blankets he stole from the RV, the hotel room’s A/C apparently unable to go to any setting but “Ultra High,”. The Losers Club had decided that perhaps a night of staying in a hotel would be the perfect way to celebrate making it to their halfway point across the country-the “most exciting state” of Nebraska that is. They had all had dinner together in the small hotel restaurant together; smiling, eating, joking. It almost felt like the old times. More and more every day, things began to feel normal again; memories, bonds, and people being pushed back together like some slow methodical puzzle.

Beverly and Bill had become on good terms again; the two finally pushing past the pettiness of their freshman year break up ( specifically Beverly apologizing for calling Bill’s highschool girlfriend a “flower-crown wearing bimbo”). Stan began to open up again, briefly mentioning the episodes of depression that had begun right before the group broke up. Ben stepped down to earth, saying he would no longer try and be the “cool popular kid” - something that he simply never was able to see himself as before his weight loss. Richie and Eddie- though still perhaps sore on certain subjects- were friends again, constantly annoying each other and the other Losers with their incandescent jokes and teasing. Then there was Mike. He was just happy that everyone else was happy of course.

Eddie began to grumble and mumble as the knocking woke him up, ten seconds of solid knocks before growing quiet. He looked around, rubbing his eyes as he adjusted to the light. It was pitch black in the room but for a small sliver of light sneaking in from behind the cheap hotel curtains. Eddie rolled out of bed- trying not to break his ankle as he hobbled through the darkness. He was just in his tighty whities and an oversized red t-shirt that nearly reached his knees  
.  
“Be right there,” he rasped- hoping that whoever was on the other side of the door could hear him. What the fuck did someone need at the dead of night? They each had their own rooms, room service, TVs, and all knew to go Mike if they wanted to get into the RV. At this point in the night, all Eddie wanted to do was be in bed. Not fumbling around in the night, praying he wouldn’t faceplant into the patterned hotel carpet. As he often did, he swore under his breath. If it was Beverly asking for more cigarette money he was gonna fucking-

He swung open the door with a scrunched up face, half surprised when he saw Richie. He was dressed in loose sweatpants, his black converse, and a yellow and green sweater. Eddie tilted his head and groaned.

“Ummmmm, can I help you?” he asked

“Hey, can I show you something?” Richie whispered-a small smile plastered onto his lips. Eddie let out a slight huff, noticing Richie’s wild hair. It was even messier than usual, the curls matted on half of his head.

“Um- its sorta late,”

“I know,”

“So you’re not even gonna tell me what you’re showing me?”

“Nope. It’s a surprise,”

“Fuck you,” Eddie laughed, beginning to close the door before Richie shoved his foot in between- letting out a chuckle.

“C’mon Eds.” Richie mumbled offering two puppy dog eyes to the boy “Pleaseeee,” he continued, puffing out his lower lip and tilting his head down. Eddie looked at him and smiled, feigning the rosy blush that came to his cheeks.

“Fine. Give me a minute,” he shook his head before closing the door to get dressed, noticing how his cheeks still burned.

2.  
Richie lead Eddie through the halls of the hotel anxiously, the two walking side by side. The hotel was dead quiet, the building seemingly empty but for the zombie-like receptionist at the front counter. The taller boy led Eddie outside, the air perfectly warm. Eddie stumbled about into the parking lot in his same red t-shirt and a pair of black short shorts. He looked out at Richie, walking ahead of him into the parking lot. It was dimly lit, a few scattered white streetlamps flickering on and off in between the few cars. Beyond the small paved lot was a treeline, leading into what Eddie could only imagine to be a small forest. Eddie stopped walking, Richie continuing ahead.

“Oh god, Richie. We’re not going into the woods are we?”

“You’ll have to follow me and see,” Richie grinned mischeovioulsy. Eddie sighed and took a puff from his inhaler. Fuck- this boy was gonna be the end of him. He walked next to Richie and gave him a playful glare.

“If you get me killed by a bear or some shit I will make it my personal mission to haunt your ass for the rest of my life,”

“I’ll be counting on it,” Richie said as he walked through the parking lot and passed the empty RV. They encroached on the tree line, Eddie’s stomach dropping as he looked into the dense line of shrubs, thickets, and other probably poisonous plants. What if there were snakes? Poison ivy? Tics? He felt sicker and sicker just imagining the possibilities. He bent over and began pulling up his socks.

“What are you doing?” 

“Protecting my legs from insects and plants,” he murmured. Richie laughed bending over to grab Eddie’s wrist. His hand rested there for a moment before pulling Eddie up.

“Oh come on, let's go,” he shook his head before walking forward and pulling Eddie into the trees- not letting go of him.

They began trekking through the woods, Eddie letting out a series of grunts and disgusted scoffs as different plants brushed against his legs. Thickets caught on his socks, and weeds tickled his knees. And yet for some strange reason, he wouldn’t stop smiling. Something just felt right. Sneaking out into the night in an unknown state, venturing into some mysterious woods, Richie’s fingers still tightly wrapped around his wrist. His instincts screamed bloody-murder- part of him bitching about the dangers and insensibility to what was happening. What would Mommy think of this? What would she think of Eddie rummaging through some scary dark wood in a part of the world neither of them had ever seen before. But more importantly, what would she think of him hanging out with Richie Tozier again?

And yet Eddie looked forward, another part of him kicking in. Another part he hadn’t known since he was a twelve-year-old boy, running through the Barrens with the Losers Club. Maybe it was his time now. Time to maybe fucking live a little. He saw Richie sneak glances back him, still smiling. Eddie chuckled, knowing it was all worth it. He pushed those other feelings to the side and ventured on into the woods, slivers of silver light leaking and pushing their way through the thick canopy of leaves, needles, and thick twisting branches. 

Eventually, the two boys came to a clearing, a sudden break in the bushes and trees that met with bare dirt and large stones. Richie kept his grip Eddie’s wrist as he led him to his surprise at the end of the clearing- a quarry.

It was just like the one back home in Derry. Richie and Eddie approached the edge, Eddie’s stomach-churning and his heart pounding when he looked over the edge. It was a straight drop down, at least 100 feet down into murky nighttime water. The quarry continued onto the distance for quite some time, meeting with a strange rocky beach on the other side. Glowing moonlight reflected off of the waters, peaceful yet intimidating. On either side of the boys the trees closed in again- Eddie’s mind quickly flickering to what may happen if someone was walking where the woods didn’t clear before crashing into the steep cliff edge... 

“Doesn’t it remind you of home?” Richie inquired, softly letting go of Eddie’s wrist.

“Yeah. Except at home, you could survive the jump in,” he laughed, peaking a head over the edge against his greater instincts. He pushed one of the many crumbling pebbles with his foot, watching it fall for a few seconds before sinking into the waters below.

“Well I wasn’t recommending we jump in,” Richie began before clearing his throat. “Time for the deep dive sir!” he gurgled in a cartoon voice while raising a hand as he waved it like he was sinking downwards. 

“Wow. Still bad at impressions, I see,”

“That was one of my least favorite characters to be fair! He’s still in the works,” Richie argued playfully, tapping Eddie’s arm with the back of his hand.

“Oh, I’m sure Richie,” Eddie laughed. It was quiet for a moment, both boys looking over the edge together. Eddie stole glances over Richie, watching his black curls unfurl themselves into the boy’s eyes. Though he dressed like a dork with his stupid Hawaiian shirts, thick rubber bracelets, and weird band shirts (Eddie still hadn’t gotten used to his “Sex Sandwiches” shirt) Eddie had a hard time not acknowledging that he had become quite handsome since their childhood. His strong cheekbones, sharp jawline, and full lips were all features Eddie wished he had himself. Richie continued looking down, his brown eyes floating into Eddie’s glance.

“Remember that time we all went swimming in the quarry with Beverly back in middle school,”

“It was the first time any of us really got to talk to her wasn’t it?”

“Sure as hell was. She came in her underwear and bra and left us all in shock. I’ll never forget it,”

“You’re gross,”

“Not in that way.” Richie let out a small chortle. “ I remember seeing Ben’s face though. Fuck I’d pay anything to see it again. He was head over heels for that girl wasn’t he?”

“I’d pay anything to go back in general,” Eddie murmured.

“Why?” Richie perked up, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

“I dunno. I just miss being a kid,” Eddie began, still looking down into the still waters. “I miss the simplicity of it all. I miss being able to go down to the barrens with everyone, being in our clubhouse, seeing movies and even running from Henry Bowers and his goons,” Eddie said, looking up and out into the distance. “I just felt so free. In this weird way. Like I may have had rules, regulations, bedtimes, and curfews- but still, we were so free. Now look at us,”

“I like now better,” Richie shook his head “Yeah we may have not had to worry about all that stupid adult shit- but even you said it. Look at us now! We’re fucking traveling across the country together! Isn’t that like special? Back then- it was fun of course. But they’re something special about being grown up too. The adventures don’t have to end the first time a water bill comes in the mail right?”

Eddie smiled, turning his head back to the darker haired boy. Maybe he was right. He couldn’t deny that there something magical about the moments they had all been sharing together since they left Derry. Eddie felt like he was alive once again. Even if alive meant getting wasted in a motel bar, almost getting heatstroke and eating microwaved ramen every night- it was better than whatever he was before.

“Since when did Richie the Trashmouth Tozier become a regular ol’ philosopher?” Eddie smiled as Richie dug through his pockets. Richie pulled out a small silver tin, shaking it.  
“Ever since I started smoking these bad boys Eds,”

“Cigarettes? Fuck -disgusting Rich,”

“No no! Weed!” Richie laughed, adjusting his glasses. Eddie’s eyes widened a little as he nervously smiled. He had never been actually near weed before like this. Perhaps he passed stoners smoking in the bathroom stalls at school but that was different.

“Oh great,” Eddie chuckled, trying to play it cool. Richie smirked, raising one of his thick black brows at the shorter boy. He opened the tin, revealing a pile of prerolled joints. “Holy Shit,” Eddie thought, swallowing hard. If his mother saw the scene unfolding before them she would have a heart attack. Before him, a real-life “Say No To Drugs” training scene played itself. That's when Richie broke the question.

“Wanna try?” he asked, taking out a joint and closing the case. He shoved it back in his pocket as Eddie grumbled.

“I uh- I’m not sure Richie,” he smiled, flushing incredibly red. Richie began to sit on the ground, scooting to dangle his legs over the edge of the steep cliff into the quarry. Richie began to laugh as he lit the joint with a bright yellow lighter.

“Alrighty, Eds. Don’t feel pressured. I wouldn’t want to drag you into my criminal gateway drugging now would I,” he winked at Eddie before pushing the joint into his mouth. Eddie uncomfortably sat down and moved by Richie, dangling his legs off the edge as well. He looked down into the waters- hearing Richie has he took a hit. He could smell the weed, the smokey skunky scent drifting on the warm breeze. He looked over Richie, smoke still passing from his lips. He tilted his head back to the sky, Eddie noticing his large adam's apple. Eddie continued to watch as Richie looked at the sky, a minute or so passing before the high began.   
  
Eddie thought about asking the boy if he could join. He knew it was stupid, that he’d probably get an anxiety attack and then get an asthma attack then die. Mommy wouldn’t approve and he knew exactly why… And yet that little voice in his head- the one that had been speaking all night once again took the lead. Tonight was Eddie’s night. Not his mom’s night or anyone else’s for that matter. Tonight it was him, Richie, and the quarry.

“Hey, Richie,”

3.

Eddie and Richie lied together on the cold ground, feeling the stones dig into their backs as they stared up at the sky. It was an incredibly clear night, the stars like silver paint splattered against the deep black canvas. Eddie’s eyes were wet and glazed over, his body relaxed and loose. He felt his heartbeat gently pitter and patter inside of his chest and acknowledged every slow and instinctual breath he took. The world was slow and quiet, everything around him perfectly still. He stared directly at the brightest star he could find, his eyelids fluttering as he smiled up at it. The longer he laid still the lighter everything became, his body near floating away and up into the night. He- Eddie Kaspbrak was high as a fucking kite.

Richie lied right next to him, his black hair splayed out behind him, inches away from Eddie. Eddie took in the silence, enjoying and savoring it all. It felt so perfect, so right. A week ago he could never have imagined this- lying in the middle of nowhere, legs dangling off a cliff as he got high for the first time with his former best friend. It was impossible, and yet it was happening. It was the realest thing Eddie had ever felt. He rolled his head to Richie, still smiling.  
  
“Hey Richie,” he whispered slowly, Richie immediately looking over. He had removed his glasses- allowing Eddie to see his real eyes for what felt like the first time. He paused, noticing every little detail he could in the dim sky lighting.

“Yeah, Eddie?”

“I um- I wanted to say thank you,” 

“For what?”

“For being just real,”

“Real?”

“Yeah. Real. For just being here. Being here with me and this quarry and this sky and just this,” Eddie began, his pronunciation lazy. “You’re here. Despite all the mean shit, I’ve said, despite the fact that I disappeared from your life for almost four fucking years. Yet through all that shit, you obviously care. I’ve just been alone for what’s felt like forever. Ever since you and the Losers left I had nothing. But now we’re fucking here! We’re together again...I dunno. It’s special,” Eddie admitted. 

Richie began to giggle, smiling at the other boy. Eddie started giggling too, unable to stop himself. He felt he laughed for a different reason- and yet it didn’t matter. They were laughing there together and that's that really what mattered.

The giggling slowly came to a stop, the two boys still staring at each other. Eddie’s cheeks couldn’t help but flush themselves with blood- Richies' face still pale like freckled milk, as it always had been. They simply stared at each other, both smiling, and Eddie’s eyes naturally watering from the weed. They flickered between Richie’s eyes and his other features, taking him in for the first time since they were children. He had looked at him plenty of times before, but something was different. This was more than looking- it was learning. Richie’s gaze was unbroken, smiling as he looked into Eddie. Eddie met his gaze and held it, feeling the warmth of Richie’s breath against his face. 

Richie’s fingers brushed over Eddie’s knuckle as they continued to just look at each other. They rested there for a moment. Eddie’s heart began pounding, blood rushing throughout his body. It rushed to his cheeks in a rudy blush and down to his groin- feeling his core suddenly begin to harden. Richie’s hand crawled on top of Eddie’s lightly grasping it. And that’s when it came to Eddie…

He froze up, is heart flying into is throat as he felt the strain in his pants. He shot up onto his feet, instantly growing pale. Richie sat up, concerned as the other boy seemingly began to panic. Eddie panted, his eyes darting around, looking for a way out. Richie’s eyes never left Eddie as he began to speak.

“What's wrong?” he rasped, invoking memories of their childhood; Richie rushing to Eddie’s side as he laid on the ground crying, his arm freshly broken by Henry Bowers. Eddie was quiet, his mouth gone dry. The world around him blurred and spun, his once slow breathing beginning to gently speed up. He felt sick to the core, unsure, and unafraid of what was happening. His eyes were wide, tears dripping from them.

“Are you alright?” Richie continued to inquire, beginning to stand up, slowly- yet never taking his eyes off of Eddie. He began to get up, feeling weight take him backward. He began to stumble- and sway towards the cliff behind them, his body heavy like lead. Eddie lurched forward, wrapping Richie in his arms as the boy sank to the ground. Eddie rolled them to the side as they fell, narrowly avoiding the cliff. He fell on top of Richie, feeling the larger boy’s warm weight beneath him.

Their eyes met for a moment before Eddie quickly rolled off and into the dirt. He began to sit up as soon as possible. Richie began to chuckle, sitting up as well as he looked towards Eddie- who still seemed terrified- his doughy brown eyes dumbstruck and his small pink lips parted. Richie smiled.

“You fucking just saved my life Eds,” he laughed, Eddie quiet as he swallowed what he could. He nodded his head, more and more chaos entering his open mind, emotions swirling through his head. 

“Yeah,” he muttered, his heavy gaze meeting with Richie’s dumbass hazel eyes and perfect pink lips. Yep- he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading up chapter eight! Agh, all of the nice comments mean so much and really inspire me to keep on going. Thank you and hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. It was my favorite to write yet


	10. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie lies in bed the night after his encounter with Richie..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on in the story, sex and sexuality, becomes a theme. Don't like don't read :)

Eddie lied still bed like petrified wood, limbs tightly tucked into his small frame. He listened to Beverly’s soft snores, her back turned to him in the surprisingly large RV bunk. The night was quiet, Eddie occasionally hearing the hushed buzz of passing cars in the empty mall parking lot. It was early in the morning, the sky smooth royal indigo. All of The Losers apparently having gone to sleep but one. Hour after hour, Eddie laid awake unable to tear his mind away from the night before- from Richie.

Staring up into the blank darkness, Eddie’s mind gently buzzed with the warmest of thoughts- warm, bright, and yet the most terrifying thoughts his mind could muster. It had been twenty-four hours since his night with Richie. He relived every moment, savoring each memory as if it could melt away at any second. The train of thought left his brain, spiraling out into the blank darkness of the curtain enclosed space. He felt the brushing of thorns and twigs against his legs as Richie dragged him through the woods, the tight feeling of Richie’s grip on his thin wrist, and getting high with the boy- glazed eyes looking out into the endless expanse of twinkling stars… He felt Richie’s hand brush against his knuckles once more, his hot breath upon his face and the adrenaline rushing through his body as blood ran to his dick…

Eddie rolled to his side, curling against the rough white sheets. His mind ruminating on the moment he had felt his life change- the moment he felt the foreign tight strain in his pants; the burning feeling of butterflies churning through his veins as he saved Richie from tumbling to his death in the quarry. What was he feeling? What was wrong with him. Normal boys didn’t get boners when their childhood friends touched their knuckles and looked into their eyes like in some rediculous soap drama. He must be sick- going through some Freudian psychology bullshit that perfectly rationales getting a hard dick at strangely intimate contact with your best friend. Right?

But then there was the other explanation. The one that no matter how hard Eddie tried to run from, kept popping up. The one that explained years of confusion, self insecurities, strange knowing looks on the street, and the way he found himself looking at other people- other boys. But it had to be impossible. He couldn’t be one of “them”... Mommy had once looked at Eddie and said that’s how you get diseases, that's how you get AIDS. It was if with her beady pig eyes she could see how Eddie really might feel on the inside every time he saw Richie run-up to their front porch. That he, Eddie Kaspbrak, was-

Eddie heard a bump in the night, knocking him out of his k-hole of self-reflected thoughts. He listened as he heard footsteps creaking through the RV, followed by the sot click of a lamp. Eddie was still on his side, listening as the gentle pitter-patter of a typewriter began coming from the other side of the curtain. A soft sigh escaped Eddie’s lips - it was just Bill writing late at night again. The typewriting sounds, clicks, and the occasional clack, slowly calmed Eddie. His ears trained on the sounds, finding comfort in the ambiance. His eyes began to flutter, wondering if perhaps sleep would be possible. All he wanted was to fall asleep, wake up, and go through another strange day of acting as if nothing was wrong- his eyes narrowly avoiding Richie’s. He had felt the unspoken agreement between them. “Not now,”.

Eddie was once again snapped out of his tranquility as a hushed voice punctured through the ambiance.

“Hey, Bill,”

“Oh- hi Stuh-stan,” the other boy stuttered- just loud enough for Eddie to hear. He continued to eavesdrop on the conversation from the bed.

“So um, what are ya writing?”

“Same stuh-story as last night, the haunted puh-puh,” he began struggling. Eddie noticed how he stuttered. Bill rarely stuttered anymore, not around Eddie at least. He had gotten the impression that only stress had brought it back.

“Picture?”

“Yeah- thanks. I wanted to change the ending. It feels so stuh-stupid,” he began, the sound of typing halting. “Like whuh-what if the Colonol kuh-kills everyone at the end and tuh-takes the picture for himself. Then he c-cuh-could run into the woods with it never to be seen again,” he finished. Eddie could hear him let out a small chuckle after a moment. “I nuh-know it’s stupid too, my endings are always so sh-shit,”

“I like them,” Stan quickly replied. “They’re um, really cool,”

“You’re juh-just saying that to be nice,”

“No, I swear! I really enjoy reading you’re stories. In fact, when you’re done with this one I would love to read it,”

“I’m sure you’ll like it buh-better than ‘The Invisible Rabbi’,” Bill chuckled, their soft nighttime laughter shortly mixing together. They continued to talk, Eddie continuing to listen. He felt bad- but what else was he to do. He could barely think straight, talk right, eat, or even sleep. He hoped listening to the boys talk about Bill’s stupid stories could take his mind away from the other places it desperately clawed too.

They talked about “The Invisible Rabbi” (a story from what Eddie could gather, was about an invisible Jewish Rabbi who kills people and sells their teeth to other invisible Rabbi? Eddie was quite lost really.) and joked around. Bill cracked strange bad humored jokes, Stan occasionally throwing in small jests into his accolades (and helping the boy complete his sentences when he struggled). Stan spoke in this relaxed manner, something Eddie had only seen from him a few times. Soft, yet strict- Eddie had always felt talking to Stan was like looking through a distorted glass window- delicate, beautiful, yet hard to see through and not to ever touch.

Eventually, the conversation began to close, Bill further explaining some idea for his current story- Stan patiently listening as the boy clumsily tripped through his sentences before abruptly interrupting.

“Hey, Bill,”

“Yeah Stan?” he responded, sounding confused.

“Can I try something?” 

“I guh-guess so…” he responded quietly, Eddie able to feel some sort of tension permeate in the small RV. Silence followed. Burning with morbid curiosity, Eddie instinctually sat up and pinched back the curtain to look upon the two boys. What he saw shocked him.

Sitting in the red leather booth, Stan was leaned forward- placing a soft and unmoving kiss on Bill’s lips. His eyes were closed tight, Bill’s wide open. Eddie’s stomach dropped as he watched the scene unfold before him. Bill pressed a hand to Stan’s chest and slowly pushed him away. He opened his eyes, immediately sensing Bill’s shock.

“Oh god- I’m sorry Bill I-”

“Nuh-no. Don’t be,” Bill sputtered, his cheeks growing ruddy. “I uh- I don’t thu-think I um” he began to sputter, much louder than before. He stumbled and ran over his words trying to speak a coherent sentence. “I don’t think I swing that way,” he said his voice dropping into a near whisper by the end. Stan let out a small “oh” as he scooted away from Bill and sat up.

“I um- that’s cool,” Stan said, his voice shaky and is face bright pink. He took a step back and Eddie slammed the curtain closed and lied in bed, hoping he wouldn’t be seen as he felt the pit of thoughts grow deep in his stomach.

“I um should guh- get to bed,” Bill said awkwardly, followed by Stan quickly agreeing. In a matter of moments, the RV filled with a pregnant silence- signaled by the click of a light turning off. It was quiet for a moment as Eddie’s mind began to scramble, trying to wrap its head around what had just happened.

Stan had kissed Bill... Stan had expressed some sort of feelings for the boy- pressing his lips against the other’s. Almost immediately flashes of the night before swept through Eddie; his eyes flickering to the softness of Richie’s pink lips. He thought of himself doing what Stan had just done- gently pressing his own small chapped lips against the fullness Richie’s. His stomach grew with warmth as he closed his eyes, relishing in the small fantasy replaying itself over and over in his head. Stan had done it- kissed Bill. Perhaps Eddie could-

Eddie looked down, watching as once again- a small tent began to form in his tighty whities. He swallowed hard- reality hitting the boy like a concrete truck. His mouth went dry, the warmth in his stomach souring like warm milk left in a sunny alleyway. He knew then-knew what he wanted, knew what he was, and knew what he had to do.

He jumped out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom, vomit lurching through his body as he thought of kissing Richie over and over and over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All the love I've been getting has been amazing and means the absolute world to me! I appreciate it all so much so I thank you guys for that.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!


	11. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie sees a familiar boy wandering by the pool in the dead night...

Eddie was staring out of the motel window when he spotted the curly-haired boy. The night was dark and still, Eddie’s mind floating as he watched the flickering lights of the pool illuminate the concrete a light sea blue. His room overlooked the pool area, a walled-in concrete rectangle barren of any posts, signs, towels, or even a single pool chair. Slapped off-center was the oblong pool- still and cold. Eddie watched the lights flicker in and out, the shadows of leaves floating on the surface and the occasional lap of water against the rough concrete lip.

Eddie had been daydreaming when he saw the obscured figure move into the pool area from inside the motel. The cold dim lighting did nothing to let him know who the boy was except for the appearance of gangly pale limbs and curls. Eddie felt his stomach turn as a particular boy came to mind. His cheeks glowed pink and a sparkle of a smile rested on his lips. He still hadn’t talked to Richie yet; hadn’t discussed the recent night; the brushing of their hands, the way Richie’s breath warmed the side of his face, or the way he stared into his goddam eyes. He hadn’t told Richie that for some strange reason, he wanted to grab his wrists- feel the lanky limbs in between his fingers- and feel his lips press against his own. Eddie felt sick. He was sick thinking about Richie, thinking about how they hadn’t talked in years, thinking about how close they got over the past week and how in a few days they’d reach their destination, go home and be on their ways into adulthood. It was too much to handle, too much change all closing in on him at once. He only had so many days before whatever was happening slipped from his fingers and out into an ever-deepening abyss of missed experiences and memories.

He saw the boy by the pool and felt his body lift from the chair and out of the room. He wormed his way through the bright motel halls. His fists were clenched white, unable to look up as his eyes flowed down the intricate patterns in the bright red carpeting. Blood swam through his body, away from his head and into his stomach and limbs. Everything tingled, and everything spun. He felt possessed, his body floating through the halls, down the stairs, and towards the pool entrance. He had no idea what he was doing- just that he had to do it. That he had to see Richie, tell him. Just say something- anything at all.

Eddie breezed through the glass door that led into the pool area, stopping short of a few yards from the other. He was facing away, looking down at the ground in nothing but red gym shorts and a clean white t-shirt. Eddie curled his toes, feeling the grittiness of the concrete. His throat was dry, the taste of copper pooling at the back of his mouth.  
“Hey,” he squeaked, shoving his hands into his pockets. His shoulders slouched as the boy spun around frightened. It was Stan.  
“Oh hey Eddie,” he murmured looking up from the ground. He held himself like a mirror to Eddie- lowered gaze, caved in shoulders, and hands hidden in the pockets of his shorts. Eddie watched the boy blank-faced for a moment.  
“Oh-” he muttered, lengthening the silence between them.  
“Oh?”   
“Oh- I meant um- hi,” Eddie sputtered, blushing as his mouth hung open- searching for something else to say. He watched as Stan offered him a half-smile- his eyes red and puffy, and his cheeks vaguely damp. Eddie’s eyes flitted to the ground and back up. “Hey are you okay?” he asked quietly.  
“I’m uh- I’m fine,” the other boy murmured, straightening his back and resting his shoulders.   
“I mean, if there is something wrong you can tell me,”  
“I know. It just-”  
“I get it,” Eddie interrupted, feeling a strange type of solidarity between them. In truth, he of course knew why Stan was crying, why he was wandering about the pool in the dead of the night, who he was looking for… Eddie had seen him kiss Bill, had watched as he made the jump wanted to himself. They were in the same boat he realized- longing for someone so much that they couldn’t sleep at night. They were searching the mysteries of the night for answers- answers to strange feelings in a strange place.  
“I have an idea that could make you feel better,” Eddie smiled, feeling a warm glow in his chest. Maybe this is what he needed- an escape from whatever the fuck was going on inside.   
“What?” Stan asked at the curious statement. He watched confused as Eddie stood up on his tippy toes and reached his arms above his head, peeling off his shirt. He tossed it to the ground and looked at Stan. His mouth hung open as roses bloomed in his cheeks.  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
“Goin’ for a swim,” Eddie giggled, thinking of Richie for but a moment. He felt like the wild boy in that second; peeling off his clothes- doing something stupid and fun and possibly reckless. The thought quickly rushed from his mind though, as Stan let out a chuckle in what looked like disbelief. Eddie watched as something changed in his face, a loosening in the muscles of his brow and showing his teeth as smiled. He wiped the remnant of a tear from his face and laughed, before removing his own shirt.

They removed their clothes, soon standing in just their underwear. Eddie was unable to help but sneak a glance at his friend’s lithe body, the flickering blue lights illuminating his pale skin a glowing blue. Unlike Eddie, Stan had grown tall with his lean build. Eddie thought he looked like one of the magazine models on the covers he often saw in the pharmacy. When he raised his arms, ribs peaked through- his tummy flat and his arms thin. Stan had turned to face the pool, Eddie looking away from the shyer boy. Eddie chuckled, feigning a blush as he shook his head. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the rush of cool dry air in his lungs and the breeze running along his exposed body. It was reminiscent of old times, the Losers club swimming in the quarry. Eddie felt like it had all happened but days ago. He still remembered the feeling of lying on the rocks next to Richie and Bill, drying off as the Maine sun beat on them. He remembered Ben bringing his boom box and Mike telling them stories about the farm. It was all so simple.

Stan turned around, Eddie smiling at him as he took in a visible deep breath, his bare chest rising in the air. He winked at Stan before looking out into the blue gleam of the pool. Running towards it, he felt the grain of the concrete fly beneath his feet. He jumped out into the waters, bringing his legs to his chest and embracing them as he crashed into the water with a big splash. He sunk into the blue, closing his eyes as water swam about him. He shot out of the water smiling, his small brown curls sticking to the sides of his face. he looked towards Stan who shook his head. He barely recognized Eddie. What had happened to the unsmiling boy, crippled with fear, who had wandered out onto that RV a week ago. And who was this beaming ball of eagerness bobbing in the glowing pool of this random hotel, in the middle of nowhere? Stan saw the change, but Eddie could feel it.

Eddie’s smile nearly drifted at the thought of Richie, yet again pushed away. Stan was here, Stan was in the now. Eddie giggled as he began to run at the pool, straightening his body out like a pencil as he sailed through the air and sank into the waters. He stayed underneath for a few seconds before slowing rising out, his own mop of hair obscuring his eyes. He smiled, wiping away his hair as he looked forwards. Stan looked subtly refreshed, the cool waters wiping away his tears.

Eddie swam over to Stan, slowly and with a suddenly serious expression on his face. Stan looked taken aback, almost worried as the boy brooded towards him. Eddie held back a smile, the muscles in his jaw tensing up. Suddenly and without warning, he pushed his hands forward, splashing Stan in the face with a small wave of water. Stan clenched his eye and shut his mouth as he flinched backward, the expression staying for a few seconds. Eddie let out a loud roarous laughter, something Stan hadn’t heard in years.

“Oh .My. God,” Stan chuckled, opening his eyes back up again.  
“Whatcha gonna do Uris?” Eddie prompted, widening hie eyes with playful animal ferocity. He looked like a rabid rabbit in the waters, scrunching his nose and tilting his head as if he might attack at any moment. Stan starred back for a second, before splashing forward at Eddie.

In a few moments, they were at war. They splashed at each other, pushing the water, waving their hands, and swooshing their arms in great big motions as they invaded each other. Eddie giggled loudly over Stan's more subtle laugh, the two swimming a circle around each other. Their eyes were shut, blindly throwing water about the pool in absolute chaos.

After a minute or so they both stopped, continuing to laugh. Eddie looked up and snorted as water came out of his nose. He looked up at the cloudy starless sky. It was huge- huge, unending, and just back. The impending existential reality of it all hit him, the smallness of everything and the largeness of everything else. He thought of a few nights back, the feeling of his body melting into that crazy endless nothing, Richie’s breath warm on his cheek-  
“Fuck,” Eddie murmured, looking skyward. Stan looked over, his smile dissolving into contemplation. He looked up with Eddie, wondering what he saw. It was just one of those moments- joy and energy melting into quiet contemplation at the drop of a hat.  
“What is it?” he asked, the quietness of the night taking over- the buzzing of insects in the trees, mixed with the rush of a car every few moments on the neighboring road. It was just the ambiance of the night, the vast emptiness of the sky, and Eddie and Stan- floating in the flickering blue waters of that pool.  
“Isn’t it insane?” Eddie began, near talking under his breath. “The universe. It’s just so… Fucking big. Like we’re just here and we only have so much time, right? We’re all gonna go sooner and later and here I-” he stopped, looking down into the shimmering waters at his feet.  
“You what?”  
“I feel like I’ve let so many years go to waste Stan,”  
“Same,” the other boy nodded.  
“Just-just,” Eddie began to stamper, unable to get out his words. “How- how did we all just stop talking for years. Why the fuck did we let that happen?” Eddie said, his voice starting to waver. His cheeks burned as the mood of the pool suddenly shifted. “I missed you and Bill and Ben and Mike and Bev and god- I even missed fucking Richie,” he let out. He looked up at Stan, a small smile pressing through his lips when they made eye contact. Both boys had red faces, teary eyes, and near ironic smiles. Eddie let out a chuckle.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah- no. I mean yes, it’s just all so fucking stupid,” Eddie laughed ”Here I am crying about this existential sentimental bullshit, which I haven’t done in years, while standing in a pool in god knows where,” he said, looking up at the sky and laughing. Tears rolled down the sides of his cheeks, Stan promptly joining in.  
“You wanna hear a secret Eddie?” he asked laughing. “It’s funny and fucking depressing,” Stan said, Eddie, looking over with strange anticipation. Stan, even as a teen, rarely swore like that. Eddie nodded his head, knowing what was coming.  
“So I tried to kiss Bill last night,” he started, his eyes wandering down to the water. Eddie was silent, letting the usually quieter boy speak. “ He was writing and we were talking and um- I told him I wanted to try something. And I then tried to kiss him,” Stan continued, pausing and breathing every few words. “Of course he pushed back. Of course, he didn’t want the kiss. It was so fucking stupid. For a moment I-” he continued before bringing his hands to the sides of his face.  
“I get it, Stan,” Eddie said, stepping closer to him. Stan brought his hands over his eyes and began to sob, turning from sad to broken down in a matter of seconds. He muttered terrible things under is breath- how Bill probably hated him, how his parents could never know he was gay, that he was just a worthless…  
“Stan,” Eddie muttered, placing a cold hand on Stan’s wet back. Stan allowed himself to be pulled in towards Eddie, his wet mop of hair soon being pressed against the smaller boy’s chest as he really sobbed. “It’s gonna be okay,” Eddie softly said, embracing Stan. He repeated this, finding it strange. The crier had become the comforter.   
“I’m- I just feel so alone Eddie,” Stan admitted after a moment, his sobs slowing down into a gentle choking on tears as he tried to stop. “Nobody in Derry would ever fucking understand. What will the Losers think if Bill tells them I’m a-”  
“They won’t think anything Stan,” Eddie blurted, Stan lifting his head and looking at Eddie’s face. They were only a few inches from each other.   
“What do you mean?”   
“I won’t let them cause-” Eddie started, a feeling of fire burning up through his chest, nausea stirring within. “Cause I uh- I’m,” he continued to sputter, unable to push it out.  
“What?”  
“I think I’m gay too Stan,” Eddie admitted, looking down at the paler boy’s milky white shoulder. Without a pause, Eddie felt Stan bring his arms around him, burying his head into his bare shoulder. Eddie was still before clutching onto Stan, feeling the warmth of their chests press together. Eddie let out a sigh as a tear rolled from his eyes. He pressed his forehead against Stan’s neck- relishing in the comforting embrace.  
“Eddie,” Stan murmured against his shoulder,”  
“Yea?”  
“I love you man,” Stan said. It didn’t feel weird, awkward, wrong. Eddie knew Stan was telling the truth- after all Eddie had loved Stan for years. The type of love between two brothers- they were always the runts of the group after all. It was a special kind of love Eddie felt he only found in a few people in his life- The Losers.  
“I love you too man,” he repeated as he lifted up his head. He looked to his side, his eyes widening and his chest tightening as he saw a figure step out into the light of the pool. It was Richie, with his wild black hair, burning red cheeks, and the sign of puffy red eyes. He watched as the two shirtless boys held onto each other- their clothes scattered across the damp pool concrete. Richie looked down at his sneakers, before shaking his head, and looking up at Eddie. His pink lips pursed together at what he saw before it registered. Oh fuck-  
Richie turned around and stormed out through the doors and back into the hotel- leaving Eddie embracing Stan in the waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh we're almost there....thank you so much to everyone has been reading this! There are still several chapters ahead so don't worry, but I just wanted to thank you all for keeping up with this! It really means the world to me that people are out there , enjoying my writing,


	12. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie chases after Richie in nothing but in his t-shirt and underwear after Richie saw Eddie and Stan in the pool together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)  
> Light sexual content.

Eddie stumbled through the halls of the hotel in nothing but a pair of soaking wet boxers and a t-shirt. His feet shuffled against the rough carpeting, leaving a trail of dark drips of water along his path. His heartbeat out of his small chest, his breathing rapid like his faltering steps. He wrapped his arms around himself, the hotel temperature cold against his damp skin and wet hair. Goosebumps traveled up his spine as water trickled down his legs. Eddie looked around as he went about, scared he could miss something vital. He couldn’t lose Richie. He had to find him.  
  
Time slowed around Eddie as he made his way up the stairs- the linoleum slippery against his wet feet. He held onto the iron railing as he lugged upwards, clumsily rushing up the steps. Not moments after Richie had walked back inside had Eddie jumped out of the pool and tripped onto the concrete. He scraped his knee, the blood still fresh as he haphazardly threw on a t-shirt and busted through the glass doors and back inside. He left Stan alone, parting him without any words- only hushed curses and the shouting of Richie’s name. He knew the boy would be confused. But then again- so was Richie.

Eddie bustled up the stairs, thinking of the boy. What had he thought? Eddie remembered the moment- near-nude in the pool with another boy, embracing each other closely under the deep cloudless sky. The shaking of Richie’s head replayed itself in his head, his cheeks flared with blood and the subtle downturn of his full lips. He couldn’t think Eddie had been with Stan in that way. Eddie couldn’t let him. He needed to find him- tell him… It was becoming so apparent how he felt, how he needed Richie to feel.

He slid forth from the stairwell doors into the hall. He was going to tell him- he had too. He was going to tell him that for the last two nights, all he felt was the hot breath against his cheek and the way Richie’s eyes burrowed into his. He didn’t care anymore- fuck it. Fuck the shame. Fuck the nauseating reality of whatever sick game life was playing with him. Fuck the years of sleepless nights, knowing deep under all the debris was the secret that would predict the path of his life. 

Eddie knocked on Richie’s door. The hall was quiet but with the buzzing of the yellowing overhead lights and the gentle pitter-patter of water dripping on the carpet. Eddie passed a hand through the wet locks on his head- feeling his stomach turn upside down. After a few seconds- Eddie knocked again- feigning the silence.

“Richie!” Eddie pleaded, resting his head on the light wooden door. He shut his eyes and gave one last hard knock with his balled-up fist. “Richie, please fucking open up,” the boy murmured to himself, cringing as he felt nausea warm up inside him. His legs went weak, and he slouched against the door- feeling it give out beneath him. He stumbled forward- face to face with Richie.

The boy looked worse than he had remembered. Wild tufts of frizzed black bedhead exploded from his curls. His glasses were thrown on lopsidedly on his face, framing red and puffy eyes. His usually pale creamy cheeks burnt ruddish pink, his freckles lost to the blush. He bit his lip ferociously, staring at Eddie solemnly. He pursed his lips forward, scrunching his eyebrows together as he looked down and into Eddie’s face. Water dripped from his forehead and slid down the side of his equally red cheeks. 

“Why are you here?” Richie rasped, his eyes avoidant with Eddie’s, instead flitting about his face.  
“Richie I’m- that wasn’t what it looked like I swear I-” Eddie sputtered instantly, skipping straight to the point.  
“What wasn’t?” Richie began, his voice climbing. He turned around and walked deeper into his room. Eddie’s bottom lip jutted forward as he gently closed the door behind himself, following Richie- keeping close distance at all times. “That you and Stan weren’t fucking naked in the pool hugging and kissing and shit!?”  
“Richie none of this what it seems- I didn’t kiss Stanley,” Eddie near pleaded. “Just listen to me!”  
“No Eddie! I’m not going too. I know what I saw. Say what you want, anyone could see what was happening out there,” Richie spat as sat down on his bed with a thump, looking down into his lap. “Please go. Just go and be with Stan and just pretend like-”  
“Like what Richie!?”  
“Like nothing was ever special- between us! Like the past week, something hasn't fucking happened. That maybe there is something here, something you obviously are trying to run away from! You’ve been ignoring me for days, I’m not stupid! So you know what Eddie- why don’t you just walk out that door and out of my life again. Just leave like you always do,” 

And then Richie began to cry. He looked down at his feet, tears streaming down the boy’s face as he let out a sob. Eddie’s eyes welled with tears as well, his mouth hanging ajar- he was at a loss of words. Neither said anything, the room filled with dim lamplight and Richie’s slow sobs. Eddie looked down and stepped forward, curling his toes into the grain of the carpet. Without any words, he reached forward a trembling hand and lightly touched the side of Richie’s head. He looked up, curls falling into his face. He held his glasses in his hands, his hazel eyes surrounded by wet red puffiness. 

Eddie stepped in closer, placing his forehead against Richie’s. He was still, closing his eyes, his heart-stopping, and his organs liquifying as he listened to Richie’s faltering breaths. His body felt weak, shaking as he pressed his weight into the other boy. His hand lightly gripped the side of Richie’s head, his damp fingers curling themselves into his curls. He thought back onto that night, the nostalgic feeling of hot breath on skin. He sharply inhaled, taking in the moment- the warm runny sensations pumping through his body. Once again he could feel the warmth of Richie’s breath on his throat- he hoped Richie could feel his breath too.

Eddie opened his eyes, Richie’s now closed as the sobs came to a stop. There was stillness for a moment, Eddie, simply looking at Richie’s face. He felt Richie press his forehead into him, the muscles loosening as the crying slowly stopped. Eddie closed his eyes and tilting his head forward, tenderly brushed his lips against the other's. He held his breath, feeling the softness of Richie’s lips against his own. There was no movement, just the touching of lips. Eddie parted his lips slightly, feeling movement from Richie as he pulled away. He breathed slowly, watching as Richie’s eyes opened, dark wide pupils in a sea of hazel.

“Eddie,” he murmured, his hand sliding up in between Eddie’s neck and his shoulder. The long fingers caught themselves on the edge of his wet shirt collar, pinching it between his fingers.   
“Richie,” Eddie mumbled, his small red lips, upturning at the corners. A soft giggle parted from his lips as he looked up into Richie, the nausea melting away like hot candle wax. The tension rolled from his shoulders like water off a duck's back as his other hand came to Richie’s chest. He relished in the feeling of the soft black shirt rubbing against the pads of his fingers. This was all he had wanted for days- the unexplainable sensation of Richie inching closer and closer. In the peace of the moment, it all began to hit Eddie like pelting rain. He had kissed Richie, he was touching Richie and Richie was touching him. It all felt like a fever dream, the world blurring around him and focusing on the taller boy in front of him. 

“Did we just-”  
“Yeah we did,” Eddie whispered, the two boys standing in the middle of that hotel room, simply looking into each other. Eddie’s face was hardly an inch from Richie’s.   
“I’m sorry Eddie- I- I freaked out,” he whispered against Eddie’s face.   
“Don’t. I understand,”   
“It’s just that none of this fucking makes sense Eds. I’m so fucking confused. Five years ago I was confused- then you left and I tried to forget, but I never fucking could. Then-then you come back and I’m twelve years old again, sick to the stomach because of how you looking at me fucking makes me feel. Then one moment I see you and I just wanna hold you, touch you-”  
“I understand Rich,” Eddie softly whispered. “I’m confused too. Fucking scared- terrified, at what this means. The only thing I do know is that we can be fucking terrified together-”  
“Together?”  
“Together,”

Richie smiled, feeling Eddie’s body inch closer and closer to his. Eddie’s fingers grabbed at Richie’s shirt and pulled him in, pressing their bodies together. Richie felt the dampness of Eddie’s clothes soak through his own, their chests tightly pressed together. Richie leaned his head forward and closed the parting between them again. They kissed- the true first kiss of Eddie’s life.

Richie opened his mouth, feeling as Eddie’s lips closed against his bottom lip, the hand in his hair tightening its grip. He dipped his tongue slowly into Eddie’s mouth, the taste of chlorine hanging in his saliva. He breathed in, feeling Eddie’s hair drip onto his chest. His hand slithered up Eddie’s neck like a snake, catching the back of the smaller’s boy head, and digging his fingers into the wet locks. Goosebumps traveled up his pale freckled arms as Eddie pushed further into him, his teeth catching on his lips. Eddie’s eyes were closed, simply feeling Richie; feeling the warmth of his tongue catch along his teeth; feeling the velvety softness of his lips; feeling the way knots of his hair caught between his fingers. He breathed in, smelling the detergent of Richie’s clothes.

Eddie felt a familiar warmth pool in his stomach, butterflies echoing about his chest as one of Richie’s hands roamed and skipped over the wet fabric of his back. Blood rushed to his cheeks, through his limbs, and beneath his belly. Leaning into the kiss, he felt that familiar tightening of his underwear. He was hard. Yet he didn’t run. This time he wasn’t scared.

He pressed his hips forward, feeling his tent lightly brush against Richie’s leg. His heart rose up to his throat as his body became impossibly light. Richie smiled into the kiss further, Bringing his knee up softly into Eddie’s groin. He pressed softly, sending shivers through Eddie’s body. He let out a small hum, a moan sucked into their soft yet ongoing kissing. Slavia dripped down Richie’s chin as he slowly lapped at Eddie’s mouth. The shorter boy rutted his hips against Richie, separating as Eddie let out a soft powdery moan. Richie looked at him with a smirk, his eyes trailing down Eddie’s wet body and down to the visible tent poking through Eddie’ underwear.

“You’re hard,” he rasped   
“Of course I am you fucking idiot,” Eddie blushed.  
“Don’t worry Eds. I feel like I’m gonna fucking explode right now,” Richie muttered before beginning to lean forward- interrupted. There was a soft knocking at the door.  
“Shit- Stan,” Eddie murmured, wide-eyed. He stepped back from Richie looking around in panic. Richie almost laughed- pointing to the bathroom as Eddie attempted to hide his boner. He ran to the bathroom, Richie walking up to the door and opening it. Stan stood timidly in the doorway, soaking wet- once against back in his white t-shirt and gym shorts.   
“Hey- I was wondering if Eddie was okay? He um- seemed-” Stan began to ask, his blonde yet thick brows furrowed. He looked pale in the face- all color drained from him. He moved a hand to take the mop of wet hair out of his eyes as Richie gave him a warm smile, calmly throwing on his glasses after wiping his eyes of the old tears that hung there.  
“Yea. He’s just in the bathroom. But- yeah. I think he’s gonna be okay,” he smiled, looking back towards the bathroom door. He looked back at Stan, whos eyes wandered to the wet stains along his shirt and soaked into his knee. His cheeks grew red as he stepped away from the door and laughed.  
“Oh, I’m… Yes, well um- can you tell Eddie something for me then?”  
“Of course,”  
“Tell him thanks. Thanks for being there. He’ll know what it means,” Stan laughed with a final bright smile before turning and sighing as he walked down the hall and out of Richie’s sight. He closed the door with a chuckle before walking over to the bathroom door and knocking.  
“Can I come in?”  
“Yea,” Eddie responded, muffled through the wooden door. He sat on the lip of the bathtub, blushing as Richie walked in with a victorious smirk on his face as hie eyes wandering down to Eddie’s crotch and back to his eyes.   
“I fucking hate you,” Eddie said, the corners of his lips turning upwards.  
“You know you love me,” Richie said as he extended a hand to Eddie. He took it, standing up and looking up at Richie.  
“Not in your wildest fucking dreams,” he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY MADE IT TO THE REDDIE ACTION. IMMA KEEP THIS SHORT BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. THIS WAS BY FAR MY FAVE CHAPTER TO WRITE.  
> thank u for your continuing support of the story! Your love and support is what keeps me going with this!


	13. The Buffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie enjoy their first day together after the kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I know it's been a but but I hope you all enjoy this chapter of fluff to satisfy your sad souls during the beginning of school!

Eddie woke up wrapped in a bundle of sheets, Richie’s soft snoring warm against his neck. He sat up, slim rays of sunlight fluttering across his naked chest. He looked over at Richie, a smile crawling across his face. Richie’s face was buried into the pillow, softly puffing out sighs and snores, a small dribble of drool crawling across his chin. Eddie rested for a moment, relishing in the quiet as he simply looked at Richie. It was like he was waking up in a dream that would never end. A dream in which he and Richie kissed him, held him, touched him, and woke up huddled against him. Eddie felt changed- his eyes opened by the sensation of another boy’s tongue in his mouth and fingers gripping his dick.

He crawled out of bed, adjusting his underwear as he moved across the room. Richie was still asleep, unmovable as Eddie snuck about. He grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and threw it on, snickering as he also stole Richie’s sweatpants. He began to wonder as he quietly got ready in the softly lit room. He glazed over Richie. What are we? What does this mean? He asked himself, looking down. He recalled the gentle slow feeling of falling asleep next to Richie, cheeks flushed and lips ever so slightly swollen. Eddie smiled. Then he knew.

The shorter boy strolled to the bedside table, pulling out a lined piece of paper and a pen. He began writing a short note in smooth cursive (his mother insisted he learn to decrease the risk of carpal tunnel). He passed a finger through his matted and mousey hair. He was a mess. He smelled like hotel pool chlorine, sweat, and like that ridiculously spicy cologne Richie had worn since the seventh grade. He giggled at the thought of Richie dousing himself in copious amounts of his dad's cologne before the first time they had gone to the movies with Bev. Eddie hadn’t been able to stomach a meal the entire night.

Eddie signed off the note with the quick swish of his name, adding a strangely large cartoon smiley face right afterward. He set the note down, his eyes caught on the snowy white peak of Richie’s shoulderblade before slipping out the room and into the hotel.

When Richie would wake up, he’d find the note still there, beaming brightly as he read the whole thing over and over.

Dear Richie,  
You need to wake up earlier. Ya snooze, ya lose bud. Went to go take a shower. It’s fucking disgusting- I’m begging to smell like you. Maybe you’ll eventually smell like me and NOT like a walking strip club at some point. Though knowing you, there will be no such luck.   
Well, I guess I’ll see ya at the RV later. Mike said we might actually get there today. Sit next to me when we do. Not in uh- gay way though. I don’t know what impression I gave you last night but I’m perfectly straight… Just joking. I’m honestly still lost on this whole gay thing but I just want you to know. Last night was perfect. I wanna continue- whatever that means. So yeah. Um- see ya later trashmouth.  
Eddie. 

Richie read the note and smiling, folded it up and slipped it in his bag to keep as long as he possibly could.

2.

Mike had been right. No more than two hours in the car and the magical “Welcome to California,” sign had passed the window of the RV. Eddie’s nose was practically pressed to the window. He sat in the booth with Richie and Stan, Stan watching Richie slide into the booth with knowing eyes. He tried his best to hide a smile as Richie and Eddie’s eyes met for the first time that morning. There was a lull in their stare, sights caught in each other before smiling. Stan hadn’t said anything of course. He read the majority of the trip, listening to Richie and Eddie chatting the entire time. It was almost the same really, Richie busting and teasing Eddie, the other quickly responding with firecracker remarks and slight jabs. The only difference was what Stan wasn’t able to see; the way their fingers interlocked beneath the booth table, or the way Eddie’s eyes lingered on Richie’s lips.

Eddie had grabbed Richie’s hand soon after the trip for the day began. The boy had been teasing him about the way he smelled like an herbalists’ asshole (Eddie quickly defending his lemongrass shampoo because it clarified his hair as to not make him look as greasy as Richie). He went on and on before Eddie grabbed his hand- shutting him up immediately. The rest of the trip was quieter- the jokes lower, the comebacks friendlier. Eventually, they were simply quiet. Eddie pressed his forehead against the glass, watching the blur of trees along the highway. Richie’s hand rested on his when they passed the sign.

‘Welcome to California!” Mike’s voice rang from the front of the RV. Discombobulated cheers and an occasional “woo,” echoed about the car as Eddie giggled.  
“About goddam time!” Bev yelled with a laugh from the bunk bed.   
“Yeah, Mikey! You would think you’ve never escorted a bunch of social outcasts across the country in a motor home before, at the rate we’ve been making here!” Richie smiled, letting go of Eddie’s hand as he cupped his mouth like a speaker.

“Beep beep Richie,” Mike said, driving forward along the highway. “I was actually thinking that we could all celebrate us making it here- yanno, in one piece that is,” Mike said, eliciting a small laugh from Eddie. He thought on the multiple times one of their lives had been in danger on the trip (Eddie and Bev getting mugged at the bar, Richie near falling into the quarry, and of course Richie and Eddie nearly dying of heatstroke in the middle of Michigan)

“Oooo and what would that be!?” Eddie asked with a smile. He nudged Richie.  
“I was thinking we could stop at a seafood place once we get closer to the beach, get that true California experience!” Mike enthused.  
“D-Don’t we have seafood back in Derry?!” Bill laughed.  
“I mean yeah- but it’s different,”  
“I think it sounds like a wonderful idea,” Eddie smiled, looking up at Richie. And so, they went and got the “real” California experience, a small sunny buffet resting outside of the city with long lines of “exotic fish” and dessert bars.

3.  
“Jesus Richie! Disgusting!” Eddie laughed in his seat, watching in abject horror as Richie downed two slices of sashimi in one gulp, soy sauce practically spilling from his lips. Eddie tilted his head back laughing, the other Loser’s joining along. They sat along the wooden table- conveniently tucked into the corner of the restaurant. They all smiled, eating as they talked and watched Richie and his antics. He showed off joke after trick, strange thing after strange thing (including but not limited too; ordering a soda that mixed all of the fountain options, attempting to shove a french fry up Eddie’s nose, and eating multiple pieces of sushi whilst pouring packets of soy sauce into his mouth). How the fuck did I kiss that boy last night? Eddie giggled to himself. 

“Wow someone seems to be in a good mood,” Stan commented, smirking as he looked between Richie and Eddie.   
“I don’t know Stan- something about the beach air,” Richie quipped back.  
“What about it?”  
“Just smells so salty I can almost taste it. Almost reminds me of my lost love, Sonia Kaspbrak, my dearest concubine!”  
“Beep Beep Richie!” Eddie laughed. He jabbed Richie’s arm with his elbow- Richie jabbing him right back. Eddie shook his head dramatically as he popped a french fry into his mouth. “Ya know one of these days I’m gonna get you,”  
“Oh, are you really?”  
“Yeah Tozier. You will never see it coming!” Eddie laughed before grabbing his soda off the table.  
“I bet I can get you first,”  
“Oh I’m sureee you will,” Eddie smirked before bringing the can to his lips. He began to drink when he felt the sudden warmth of Richie’s hand squeezing his thigh. Eddie snorted, soda rushing up through his mouth and out of his nose. 

“Agh!” Eddie squinted, wiping his face as the others looked at him. He laughed, his eyes watering as he cast a quick glance top Richie’s smug face. He clenched his jaw. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” he said, biting his lip in light frustration. The others laughed, continuing to eat as other little conversations occasionally sprung up along the table. When the other’s weren’t looking he looked down at his lap, Richie’s hand still resting on his naked thigh, gently squeezing. He looked up at the boy and smirked- not touching Richie’s hand despite the churning in his stomach. What if the other’s saw? What if literally, anyone at all saw?

“Ugh, you know what I could really go for right now guys?” Richie said, looking away from the rest of the table. He felt Eddie’s body tense up underneath his fingers as he spoke.  
“What?” Bev quipped in.  
“Just a nice bowl of warm saucy spaghetti,” he said, emphasizing spaghetti as his eyes darted to Eddie.   
“Oooo that would be so good! Spaghetti with some of this bomb fucking shrimp!” Bev exclaimed, absolutely oblivious as she tore through her meal.  
“Yeah, Richie, that sound’s pretty good right about now,” Eddie smirked, putting his hand on Richie’s. Eddie’s heart raced, feeling himself become uncomfortable in tight red tennis shorts. Goddamit I need to get this shit under control, he laughed to himself as the bulge began to grow in his pants. He looked around.

“Hey I’m just gonna use the bathroom real quick,” he muttered, standing up and leaving the table- not waiting for the others to respond. He chuckled as he shook his head adjusting his junk. He walked across the restaurant to the bathroom. It was a bright and sunny day, light shining in through the large windows all about the building. He turned an isolated corner, already feeling the “uncomfortable strain” go down when he saw a familiar face standing by the men’s bathroom.  
  
Bill stood all alone, slouched shoulders and tilted head. He tapped his foot against the ground, unaware of Eddie’s presence. He stepped forward.  
“Bill?” he laughed, the much taller boy immediately looking up at him. “You good?” Eddie crossed his arms, sidestepping closer to the wall. He leaned into it, seeing Bill’s face quickly morph from expression to expression; first, surprise, then contemplation than a subtle yet clearly forced smile.

“Ye-yeah,” he nodded, straightening up to move past Eddie. “Just got cuh-caught up in thought I guess,” Bill chuckled. Eddie nodded, eyes darting to the ground. Eddie knew it wasn’t true. He didn’t know for sure, but he had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was wrong.

“If there’s something wrong you can tell me big Bill,” Eddie smiled. He hadn’t called Bill that in years. Bill remained stoic faced  
“No Eddie it’s just-”  
“I know what’s up,” Eddie simply came forward.  
“You do?”  
“Bill,” he hushed. “Just talk to him,”   
“Oh, I-,”  
“We don’t need need to talk about it much- just. Please. He needs it. You both need it. I know you know it,”  
“I-I alright,” Bill murmured. Eddie rested his hand on Bill’s shoulder, gently squeezing it as Bill looked down at the ground. He looked up with Eddie, searching for sympathy in his eyes. Eddie smiled before walking past him and into the bathroom.

4.  
When Eddie came back to the table, the first thing he did was catch Richie’s smile. He sat down next to him, immediately slipping their hands together underneath the table cloth. The other’s were back to talking, Eddie noticing the pensive look on Bill’s face. He knew he needed to talk the Stan. The poor boy was out wandering the night mourning the rejection of his best friend for Christ’s sake. Eddie thought, caught in a cloud of thought.   
It was all strange. Too strange. Here they were in California, thousands of miles from home - some of them- by the standards of over bearing controlling hypochondriac parents- runaways. They came here for one reason-to reunite. Eddie thought back on the night he ran from home. He remembered his mother’s screaming pleas for him to stay, the image of the RV lit with amber against a stary sky, the sinking feeling of seeing The Loser’s Club together again. He didn’t think they would, and yet things changed. He thought of his motherless and less, the RV had near become a second home to him, and The Loser’s club was back together. Who knew what would happen when college rolled around the corner. But now- now it was their time.  
“Eddie?”  
“Yeah Richie,” Eddie quickly responded, head whipping from its backward state.  
“I just wanted to let you know how excited I am for the beach,”  
“Oh, no is this some gross sex joke again?”  
“No- I have an actual surprise for you,”  
“Oh how kind,”  
“Yeah-” Richie nodded, the apples of his cheeks glowing pink as he smiled on the smaller  
boy. Eddie squeezed Richie’s hand tighter. He was looking at Richie for too long to be normal- he knew that. But it didn’t even matter- because the most important thing had changed during this trip- and it was right between them.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know its been forever!(three weeks more reasticali suppose) so I wanted to apologize for a slow update.i know the chapter is mostly just fluff but we need a little fluff in our lives. I hope you all enjoyed!  
> See you soon for the next chapter! The Beach!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your love she support!every comment means the world. I really hope you are continuing to enjoy!!!!


	14. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie finally make it to the beach, where Eddie is given his special suprise...

1.

Eddie screamed in giddy delight as he grabbed Richie’s wrist and drug him out of the store. His flip flops hit the sand, the warm grains curling in between his toes. He laughed, watching Richie in his “special beach clothes”- bright pink floral swimming trunks, one of his old Nirvana shirts and a ridiculous yellow bucket hat he had just bought. Why the hell does he still look good? Eddie asked himself, enjoying the feeling of the sun finally hitting his almond skin. They had made it. They were finally on the beach.

“You were taking so goddamn long you idiot!” Eddie smiled. The golden light played amongst his brown curls, the boy bobbing his head about. He hadn’t felt this type of bubbling excitement in years. It was so different. The existential angst had begun to slip away. Eddie took a step in closer to Richie, keeping a distance. He looked up, bright teeth flickering at Richie.

“It’s not my fault they had such a wide variety of wonderfully cliched goods to choose from. I could hardly decide between the hat and sandy snowglobe,” Richie began, laughing. “The craftsman ship, just ex-quis-ite!” 

“You’re such a dork,”

“I’m a dork who has you fucking hooked.”

“Well, perhaps-”

“Don’t be mean, or else you won’t get your surprise tonight,” Richie reprimanded jokingly, beginning to walk forward on the beach. In the distance, silhouettes danced against the bright blue sky. The warm air smelled of sea salt and the downwind scent of banana sunscreen. Eddie smiled. He took in the raw senses, clinging close to Richie’s side. Never did he think this day would possibly come.

“And what is this surprise, Tozier?”

“I told you- top secret!” 

“C’mon, I wanna know,” he whined, stumbling along as he carried his towel, beach chair and a small bag in his arms. Richie looked down, quirking his eyebrows at the boy. He resisted laughter, the smear of white sunscreen on Eddie’s nose stark against his tan skin. Richie thought he was fukcing adorable.

“Fine- I’ll give you a clue,” Richie declared, looking outwards with proud eyes. The Losers Club began to come into focus, a group of misplaced kids, lying on their blankets as they simply looked out onto the Pacific. The journey was over. They would have to return, of course- but that was home. Home was familiar; and the journey back would just be the ride back to reality. They were living the last breathing moments of their great adventure. And they knew it.

“Well then… Give me the clue!” 

“Alright…. You ready?”

“Oh my fucking god just tell me.”

“3417 Lemon Drive.”

“That’s it?” Eddie scoffed. “How is that all you’re gonna give me!?” he nearly laughed, furrowing his thin and dark brows.

“Sorry Eds, I can’t ruin the surprise,”

“Fuck you,” he smile as they walked towards the beach with eachother.

“Oh don’t you worry about that, Eds. You’ll get to eventually.”

“You are so goddamn annoying,” Eddie laughed, continuing to smile as they came up to the group of Losers sprawled out in the sand. Bev looked out towards them, softly smiling as she lied down in the sun. Eddie thought back to the first time they ever hung out- Bev’s ginger hair, crawling out from her head as she sunbathed, a group of pubescent boys watching her with great curiosity. How times had changed.

“Hey boys,” she smiled up from her blanket, pinching the small crinkling pages of a book in her hand.

“Hey Bev,” they both said in unison as they sat down on the tattered picnic blanket they had eaten on the lake, but days earlier.

Eddie looked around, the early evening sun beating hot against his skin. Shadows moved across the beach, parents and children and packs of umbrellas migrating across the sand and up to the city. Few people were about. Eddie grabbed Richies hand. Their fingers twirled together- nervous and loose, ready to disconnect at any moment. We shouldn’t be doing this, Eddie thought. They would think it’s wrong, he continued, eyes scanning over the beach. All he wanted was to feel Richie’s fingers in his for as long as possible. 

What the fuck would they do when they got back to Derry? Eddie remembered being pushed, punched, threw to the ground simply for looking gay. He would never survive. No longer did he simply seem gay- he was. Eddie bit down into his lip, the taste of blood seeping into his saliva. He slipped Richie’s fingers from his and stood up, feeling the salty air rush about his shoulders. He walked forward, sneaking in between his friends as he slowly plodded down the warm sand and towards the water. He heard Richie’s voice. He didn’t turn back.  
Eddie broke into a sprint, his feet soon splashing in the water. He crashed his body into the waves, feeling the cool salty weight overtake him. He sunk beneath for a second, then popped back up with a holler. He screamed as if on a roller coaster, mouth pressed into a sharp “O” as curls of dark brown hair stuck to his forehead. The beating of feet brought him back, soon feeling Richie’s arms curl around him as he yelled into the yellowing evening sky with a roar. They howled like wolves to the moon, revelling in the laughter of their friends.

Fuck Derry. Fuck Derry and all those that stood in their way. Eddie imagined driving off with Richie, watching the small colonial town disappear into the horizon once again. He’d return- but not for long this time. He’d escape- whatever that hell that meant. Eddie leaned his weight into Richie, beginning to laugh at it all. So stupid. It was all so stupid. We’ll escape together, he thought. It was one of the few things the boy had ever truly decided on.

2.

Eddie and Richie were alone now, the atmosphere glowing blue, as the sun finally sank beneath the slow plodding waves of the Pacific. The other Losers had already begun heading back to the RV- Richie told them that he planned on taking Eddie for an adventure about the town. They laughed and nodded and went their way- confident he told nothing but truth. Afterall, if anyone was to explore the strange tourist town at night, it was those two.

Eddie lied down on the blanket, his drying damp hair sprawled behind him. His ribs showed as he extended his small arms above his head, noticing as Richie’s eyes caught along his naked abdomen. He smiled, letting out a puffing sigh as Richie smoked a cigarette. He rolled it in between his fingers, watching as fleeting embers and flakes of ash fell to the ground.

“So,” Edddie began, smiling as he watched the boy. I love him, but that shit is fucking disgusting, he thought- as he often did when Richie smoked. 

“So?”

“When are we gonna get to this mysterious surprise you promised me?”

“All in good time, Eds.”

“I thought I told you not to call me-”

“Fine, fine Eddie Spaghetti.”   
Richie and his godaam pet names.

“Just tell me,” Eddie whined as he sat up, eyes routinely darting about for watchers and passerbyers. He put his hand on Richie’s thigh, giggling with a pout. Richie shook his head, stamping out his cigarette in the sand.

“Fine- let’s get your surprise.”

“Thank god. I’m practically burning with anticipation, Tozier.”

“Don’t get sassy now. I can take back this whole thing at any minute, yanno.”

“Oh, I’m sure you can,” Eddie laughed. Richie stood up, helping Eddie up before packing up their belongings.

“Okay I’m ready- lead us there,” Richie stated with a smirk. Eddie shifted his jaw to the side looking about.

“Wait-”

“C’mon, now. I thought you wanted your surprise.”

“You’re making me escort us there?”

“Yep- gotta prove you want it.”

“Oh, you’re such a goddamn asshole, Tozier,” he laughed, clenching his teeth. Richie blushed, making Eddie’s heart skip a beat.

“I know.”

3.

Richie silently followed Eddie around the vibrant, beachtown streets, the darkening sky filled with the amber glow of urban streetlights. He plodded behind Eddie, occasionally snickering whenever the boy made a wrong turn. Eddie held a folded map in front of him with bony outstretched arms. His dark brown eyes skittered about the road, often looking back at Richie, hoping for some consultation. He was silent.

“So no help at all for this poor, poor damsel?” Eddie joked, looking side to side before making a sharp left turn. They walked on the sidewalk, closed in by tall yellow, pink and blue paneled houses. The community was quiet, save the humming of homes lit up with families on summer vacation. Eddie’s flip flops slapped against the sidewalk- occasionally slinging bits of sand up into his legs.

Richie merely shook his head at Eddie’s question, the shorter boy’s jaw slackening to the side. This better be good or else I’m gonna punch him so hard, Eddie told himself, fingers tightening on the map. Literally where are we? He continued forward, eyes dancing about the street. It grew brighter as the streetlamps grew denser along the sidewalks.

"Oh thank God. Maybe we’re actually headed somewhere,” he laughed, catching a bright green street sign in his sight. “Oh, thank god- Lemon Drive! I thought we’d never find this shit. First we found Lemon Street, then Lemon Avenue-” he cut himself off, hearing Richie laugh behind him.

“Almost thereeeee.”

“You are so goddamn over the top, Tozier- this surprise better be the shit, or else I’m calling it quits and reading my mystery stories in bed back on the RV,” he sped. Behind him, Richie smirked.

Eddie walked forward, a smile crawling onto his face as he found himself in front of a motel. It was unlike any motel he had ever seen; pink painted bricks, clean white trim, long white doors and bright lights illuminating either side, casting dynamic shadows onto the glistening blue pool out in front. Eddie’s eyes caught the neon red sign, a spinning heart shape that read “Cupid’s Motel,”. Eddie’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god, Richie… Did you bring us to some trashy lover’s motel?”

“No! I’d never do such a thing Eds,” he responded, chuckling as he stepped beside him.

“No, Richie. This is some weird sex motel,”

“Oh my god, Eds, don’t be dramatic. Come on,” Richie waved his hand. Eddie frowned as he saw Richie roll his eyes behind his glasses.   
Idiot.

Richie walked in front of him- taking the lead. Eddie followed, head down, and arms closed in to his chest. What if someone fucking saw us? He swallowed. It’s okay. It’s California- not Derry. It’ll be okay, he had to tell himself over and over, avoiding the glances of a middle aged couple lounging in the pool. 

Richie led Eddie up a flight of iron stairs to the second story of the motel. The doors to each room laid parallel to the white balconies, glowing in the bright nighttime light. For some shitty “cupid” motel, this is actually cute, he couldn’t help but think. Despite the uncomfortable circumstances (and what they implied), Eddie had trouble pushing out an appreciation for it all. A week ago and something like this would have been impossible- whatever that meant.

Richie fished a key out of his board shorts, smirking at Eddie as he pushed the door open. He stepped inside and smiled, almost laughing. This is too good to be true.

Center to the dimly lit room, there was a bed. The red velvet comforter peeled away to a creamy white core scattered with rose petals. Candles flickered amber light about the kitchy red wallpaper and patterned carpets. Eddie stepped further inside, trying to contain a laugh as the door clicked behind him. His stomach dropped as he felt Richie’s lanky arms wrap around his midsection.

“Do you like it?” Richie asked. Eddie smiled.

“Of course I do Richie,” he giggled. No- he didn’t like the room, the bed or even the candlelight- but that wasn’t what mattered. He went through all this work for me, That. That was what mattered.

He felt Richie’s tingling breath on his neck. He turned around to face him, small tears welling up in his eyes as they kissed for the first time since the night before. It was small and short and light.

“So I’m pretty sure you know what this means- but I wanna make sure it's okay with you, yanno?” Richie smiled, eyes darting to the bed and then to Eddie.

“Of course I know, dumbass,” he laughed. “And yes, I am perfectly comfortable with that,” he winked, feeling Richie’s grip around him tighten. 

Best surprise ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY HERE I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.  
> I've been balancing two different fics with my insane schedule, so I apologize for the slow updates. There are only a few more chapters, but I wanted to make sure they are up to my standards - so forgive me for the update speed. I probably won't write much in November cause my schedule but hopefully the next (and spiciest chapter) will be out sooner rather than later.
> 
> Your guys unrequited support means so much and I'll always appreciate all of the comments, kudos and the like. It always makes my day


End file.
